womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LadiesMakingComics/2300+
A combination of the list Kelly Thompson crowdsourced back in March 2015, and the that Wikia generates from redlinks, and after (some) cleaning up duplicates and mispellings. A * AAABatteries (Chroma) * Aarthi Parthasarathy (Royal Existentails) * Abby Denson (Dolltopia, Tough Love: High School Confidential) * Abby Howard (Junior Scientist Power Hour, The Last Halloween) * Abby Ryder (Demon Tomato, 2000AD) * Ada Buchholc‏‎ (1 link) * Adriana Ferguson (Minor Acts of Heroism) * Adriana Melo (Ms. Marvel) * Adrianne “Amazing A” Greyson (Escape From Dino Isle) * Adrienne Roy (colorist – Batman, Detective Comics, Brave & The Bold) * Aerin Toler‏‎ (1 link) * Afua Richardson (Genius, Cyblade, Half Dead) * Agata "Endo" Nowicka‏‎ (1 link) * Agata Laguniak‏‎ (2 links) * Agata Wawryniuk‏‎ (2 links) * Agnes Garbowska (Wolverine, You Me and Zombie) * Agnieszka Piksa‏‎ (2 links) * Agnieszka Szczepaniak‏‎ (2 links) * Ai Manase (Hachimitsu ni Hatsuko) * Ai Takita-Lucas (Inko, Manga Cupcakes) * Ai Yazawa (Nana, Skip Beat!, Paradise Kiss Deluxe) * Aidan Koch (The Blonde Woman) * Aileen Oracion (Magdalena: Seventh Sacrament) * Aimee Fleck (Bee and Puppycat, Lumberjanes) * Aiyana Udesen‏‎ (1 link) * AiYoku‏‎ (1 link) * Aja Moore‏‎ (1 link) * Akane Ogura (Zettair Heiwa Daisakusen) * Akemi Matsunae (Junjo Crazy Fruits) * Akiko Higashimura (Himawari – Kenichi Legend) * Akiko Morishima (Hanjuku-Joshi) * Akiko Shimojima (The 47 Ronin, Cold Mountain) * Akimi Yoshida (Banana Fish, Sakura no Sono, Lovers’ Kiss) * Akira Amano (Reborn!) * Akizuki Risu (OL Shinkaron) * Alberta Tews (artist with Holyoke, Charlton, Comic Media) * Aleksei Kivokourtsev‏‎ (1 link) * Alena "Le Renard Roux" Harrold (The Wolf at Weston Court, The Ten Tailors of Weston Court) * Alex de Campi (Smoke, Grindhouse) * Alex Evanovich (Troublemaker) * Alex Hallatt (Arctic Circle) * Alex Herberling (The Hues, Evil Inc.) * Alex Wang (Leonardo’s Travels) * Alexa Kitchen (Drawing Comics Is Easy) * Alexandra Ansdell‏‎ (1 link) * Alexis Cooke‏‎ (2 links) * Algésiras‏‎ (2 links) * Alice Duke (Smoke/Ashes, The Lovecraft Anthology Vol. 1, Tell Tale Heart) * Alice Geirinhas‏‎ (2 links) * Alice Hunt‏‎ (1 link) * Alice Kirkpatrick (Betty Bates, Lady-at-Law, Sally O’Neil) * Alice Kok‏‎ (1 link) * Alice Marble (created Wonder Women of History feature at DC Comics) * Alice Meichi Li (Megaman, Elephantmen, Reading With Pictures, Once Upon A Time Machine) * Alicia Fernandez (Womanthology: Space, Womanthology: Heroic) * Alina Pete (Weregeek) * Alina Urusov (Birds of Prey) * Aline Kominsky-Crumb (The Bunch, Need More Love) * Alisa Harris (Counter Attack, Cooking Up Comics, Urban Nomad) * Alisa Kwitney (Convergence: Batgirl) * Alison Bechdel (Fun Home, Dykes to Watch Out For) * Alison Pang‏‎ (1 link) * Alison Ross‏‎ (1 link) * Alison Sampson (Creepy, Eerie, Think of a City) * Alison Wilgus (A Stray In The Woods, A Leaf In the Night) * Alison Williams (The Sorcerer’s Children) * Alissa Torres (American Widow) * Alisson Borges (Legends of Oz: The Wicked West) * Alitha Martinez (Yume and Ever, Batgirl, Shi, CMYK, WWE Superstars) * Allie Brosh (Hyperbole and a Half) * Allison Cole (Never Ending Summer) * Allison Strejlau (Regular Show) * Allison Thomas (Whisper) * Alma O’Carroll (Redemption’s Fire, Ri-Ra) * Alma Vescovi‏‎ (1 link) * Aloha Higa (Shirokuma Café) * Alys Jones (Beyond The Wire) * Alysha McKinney‏‎ (1 link) * Alyssa Milano (Hactivist) * Amanda "Hateball" Stewart‏‎ (1 link) * Amanda Conner (Power Girl, Terra, Harley Quinn, The Pro) * Amanda Deibert (Sensation Comics, Womanthology) * Amanda Gomes (Ianua) * Amanda Gotoy (webcomics – HelloAmandaArt Tumblr) * Amanda Lafrenais (Love Me Nice, Titty Time) * Amanda Meadows (Devastator, Devastator Press) * Amanda Rachels (Flesh of White) * Amanda Vähämäki (Drawn & Quarterly Showcase – Book 5) * Amber Benson (Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Willow and Tara) * Amber Williams (Dan & Mab’s Furry Adventure) * Amei Zhao (Strange Sport Stories, Nameless and the Scientist) * Amelia Altavena‏‎ (1 link) * Amelia Onorato (Rockall) * Amelia Woo (Mercy Thompson, Gates of Midnight) * Amoebe‏‎ (1 link) * Amruta Patil (Kari, Adi Parva) * Amy Chu (SCAMthology, Scattered, Alpha Girl Comics) * Amy Donohoe‏‎ (2 links) * Amy Kim Ganter (Sorcerers & Secretaries) * Amy Lockheart (Dirty Dishes) * Amy Mebberson (Finding Nemo, MLP, Pocket Princess) * Amy Meredith‏‎ (1 link) * Amy Reeder (Rocket Girl, Madame Xanadu, Batwoman, Supergirl) * Amy Wolfram (Teen Titans: Year One) * Ana Mirallès (Djinn) * Anahid Dinkjian (Woody Woodpecker, Andy Panda) * Anastasia Olashaya-Grill (Ever Night) * Andrea Bell (Dream Caught, Tresses) * Andrea Hill (writer – Better Publications) * Andrea Morton‏‎ (1 link) * Andrea Natalie‏‎ (7 links) * Andrea Tsurumi (Andrew Jackson Throws A Punch, But Suddenly an Octopus!) * Andrice Arp (Hi-Horse, The Big Feminist But, Mome) * Aneke (Damsels, Legendary Red Sonja) * Anete Melece‏‎ (1 link) * Angael Davis (The Adventures of Benkin and Kianga) * Angela Bocage (Wimmen’s Comix) * Angela Kincaid (Slaine) * Angela Martin‏‎ (2 links) * Angela Robinson‏‎ (3 links) * Angie Hoffmeister (Nocturne) * Angie Janicot (American Gothic Daily, CameoComic) * Angie Kincaid (Slaine) * Angie Wang (Girl Apocalypse) * Anike Haag (Gothic Sports) * Animetor Lily‏‎ (1 link) * Anina Bennett (Heartbreakers Superdigest, Boilerplate) * Anissa Espinosa‏‎ (2 links) * Anita Costa (Katita) * Anita Malnig‏‎ (1 link) * Anka Steliżuk‏‎ (1 link) * Anke Feuchtenberger (W The Whore Throws Down The Gauntlet) * Anke Weckmann (Learning French, Quiche Shop Comics) * Ann Barefoot‏‎ (1 link) * Ann Brewster (Artist with Binder, Chesler, Iger Studios) * Ann Decker‏‎ (1 link) * Ann Marie Fleming (The Magical Life of Long Tack Sam) * Ann Nocenti (Daredevil, Longshot, Catwoman, Klarion) * Ann Telnaes (Six Chix, Humor’s Edge, Dick, editorials Washington Post) * Ann Uland (Grave Impressions, The Shoe Fits) * Anna Bas Backer (Strumpet) * Anna Bratton (Francis Sharp in the Grip of the Uncanny) * Anna Clark‏‎ (1 link) * Anna Ehrlemark‏‎ (1 link) * Anna Fitzpatrick (Between Worlds) * Anna Lazzarini‏‎ (2 links) * Anna Sailamaa‏‎ (2 links) * Anna Sommer‏‎ (2 links) * Anna Wieszczyk (Interesting Drug, Godkiller) * Anna-Maria Cool‏‎ (1 link) * Anne Baraou (The Skeleton Family) * Anne Derenne‏‎ (1 link) * Anne Elizabeth (Pulse of Power, The Pendulum, Power Play) * Anne Ganz‏‎ (1 link) * Anne Gibbons (Six Chix, cartoonist for Ladies Home Journal, Glamour, Cosmo) * Anne Herbauts (Cardiogramme, Monday, Et Trois Corneilles) * Anne Onymous (The Wotch) * Anne Opotowsky (His Dream of the Skyland, Nocturne) * Anne Quattrochi (Picture Stories from World History) * Anne Simon‏‎ (2 links) * Anne Szabla (Bird Boy, Cealdian) * Anne Teuf (Finnele) * Anne Timmons (Go Girl!, Graphic Classics, Gothic Classics) * Anne-Charlotte Gauthier (Justine) * Anneke van Steijn‏‎ (2 links) * Anneli Furmark‏‎ (2 links) * Anneli Schütz‏‎ (1 link) * Annette Kwok (colorist – Wonder Woman ‘77) * Annie Goetzinger (Girl In Dior, Felina, Circus, L’Echo des savanes) * Annie Koyama (Koyama Press) * Annie Lawson‏‎ (4 links) * Annie Mok (Shadow Manifesto, The Witching Hour, CMYK: Magenta) * Annie Murphy (I Still Live) * Annie Owens (Ouchclub) * Annie Simon/Anne Simon (Marx, Freud, Cixtite Imperatrice) * Annie Stoll (Ode) * Annie Wu (Hawkeye, Black Canary) * Annukka Leppänen‏‎ (1 link) * Anouk Ricard (Les Experts, Anna and Froga) * Anya Davidson (School Spirits, Band for Life, Kramers Ergot) * Anzu (X-Men: Misfits, The Reformed) * Ariana Burns‏‎ (1 link) * Arie Monroe (Draw Like Crazy, Tornedo Alley) * Ariel Bordeaux (Bizarro Comics, Raisin Pie) * Ariel Braverman‏‎ (1 link) * Ariel Rivas‏‎ (2 links) * Ariel Schrag (Definition, Awkward, Potential, Likewise, Adam: A Novel) * Ariela Kristantina (Wolverine) * Arigon Starr‏‎ (1 link) * Arina Tanemura (Full Moon o Sagashite) * Arwen Donahue (Old Man Gloom) * Åsa Grennvall‏‎ (2 links) * Asa Higucchi (Big Windup!) * Asami Tojo (Chimera, X-Kai) * Ash Austin‏‎ (1 link) * Ash Barnes (Sister Claire) * Ashlee Brienzo Lentini‏‎ (2 links) * Ashleigh Baham (VuDu Legends) * Ashley A. Woods (Millennia War) * Ashley Cope (Unsounded) * Ashley Keene‏‎ (2 links) * Ashley Quigg (Space Case Sally) * Ashley R. Green (Monster’s Garden) * Ashley Spires (Binky, The Most Magnificent Thing, Larf) * Ashley-Jane Nicolaus (cowriter – Haven) * Asia Alfasi (JinNarration, Native Narratives) * Asia Bordowa‏‎ (2 links) * Astrid Lindgren (Pippi Longstocking) * Asuka Katsura (Blood + Manga) * Aubrey Aiese (webcomics: lettersfromaubrey.com) * Aude Picault (Familie Piraat, Spirou) * Audra Furuichi (Nemu Nemu) * Audrey Alwett‏‎ (1 link) * Audrey Bussi‏‎ (1 link) * Audrey Loeb (Mini-Hulk) * Audrey Niffenegger (The Three Incestuous Sisters, The Adventuress, The Nightbook Mobile) * Audrey Spiry (en Silence, Lotte) * Audrey Weber (Strumpet) * Audrienne Degiorgio‏‎ (1 link) * Aurélia Aurita (Fresa y chocolate, Japan as Viewed by 17 Creators, Stereoscomic SPX) * Avgi Kanaki‏‎ (2 links) * Aviv Or (Arinea, Deadline, V2) * Aya Kanno (Soul Rescue, Blank Slate) * Aya Morton (His Dream of the Skyland) * Aya Nakahara (Love Com, Berry Dynamite) * Aya Shouoto (S.L.H. Stray Love Hearts! He’s My Only Vampire) B * Babs Tarr (Batgirl) * Badaude (London Walks!) * Barb Brown‏‎ (5 links) * Barb Rausch (Barbie, Neil The Horse) * Barbara Brandon-Croft (Where I’m Coming From) * Barbara Canepa (Sky Doll) * Barbara Ciardo‏‎ (3 links) * Barbara Coney-Jenkins (Kiss Me Comix, Excessive Foce, Serenade) * Barbara Dale (Team Cul de Sac, Naked Cartoonists) * Barbara Fairbanks (Stubby) * Barbara Friedlander‏‎ (2 links) * Barbara Hall (co-founder Quarry Hill Creative Center, Harvey) * Barbara Henniger‏‎ (2 links) * Barbara Herzinger‏‎ (1 link) * Barbara Kaalberg (Womanthology, Wonder Woman, Sensational She-Hulk) * Barbara Nolan (Moya, Me and My Gran) * Barbara Randall Kesel (Hawk and Dove, Sigil, Wild C.A.T.s, Hellboy) * Barbara Schulz (Books of Magic, Mircronauts) * Barbara Shermund (cartoonist – The New Yorker) * Barbara Slate (Betty) * Barbara Yelin (Irmina, Riekes Notizen) * Barbary O'Brien‏‎ (3 links) * Beata Sosnowska‏‎ (2 links) * Beatrice Tillier (Fee et tendres automates) * Becca Hyman (Peppermint Gun) * Beck Main‏‎ (2 links) * Beck Seashols‏‎ (2 links) * Becka Kinzie (Tales of Sand, Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles, Cadaverific) * Beckee Garris (Trickster) * Becky Barnicoat (webcomics at Everyoneisherealready.com) * Becky Cloonan (Southern Cross, Demo, Batman, Gotham Academy, Demeter, Wolves, The Mire) * Becky Dreistadt (Fionna & Cake, Tiny Kitten Teeth) * Becky Hawkins (Strumpet) * Becky Wilson‏‎ (8 links) * Benita Epstein (Six Chix, cartoonist for The New Yorker, Barrons, Reader’s Digest, The Wall Street Journal) * Bernie Jaye (Dark Angel, colorist – Nick Fury Agent of SHIELD) * Bernyce Willie Talley (webcomics – Nubian Ink) * Beth Aileen Lameman‏‎ (1 link) * Beth Lewis‏‎ (1 link) * Beth Sotelo (Soul Fire, atomika) * Bettie Breitweiser‏‎ (3 links) * Betty Betz (Writer/artist: Dollface & Her Gang, Dell, 1951) * Betty Cummings (Timely, Sangor Studio) * Betty Kathe (Captain Midnight) * Betty Liang (Wet T-Shirt) * Beverly Souser (Black Cat) * Beverly Toole (Kathatros: The Shattered World) * Bia Melin‏‎ (1 link) * Bianca Pinheiro (Bear, A Vaca Voadora) * Biljane Malešević‏‎ (1 link) * Bilquis Evely (Shaft, Doc Savage) * Birgit Weyhe‏‎ (3 links) * Bisco Hatori (Ouran High School Host Club) * Bixa‏‎ (1 link) * Blair Butler (Legends of Red Sonja, Batman Black and White, Heart) * Blake Northcott (Boonana Tails) * Blue Delliquanti (O Human Star) * Bobbie Chase‏‎ (5 links) * Bonnie Burton (Womanthology: Space, Womanthology: Heroic) * Boum (1 link) * Breena Wiederhoeft (Picket Line) * Brenda Hickey (My Little Pony) * Brenda Kirk‏‎ (3 links) * Briana Higgins (Rune Master: Tales of a Demon Slayer, The Book on Me, Simon Says) * Brianna Parker‏‎ (1 link) * Brianne Drouhard (HarpyGee, Amethyst) * Brigitte Sutherland‏‎ (2 links) * Britt Wilson (Cat Dad, King of the Goblins, Greatest Book On Earth, Steven Universe) * Brittany Battista‏‎ (2 links) * Brittany Coxon (Not Mushroom for Thought) * Brittany Furst (Undertow, Poultry Arisen!) * Brittany Peer (Worldwide Odd, The Judgement, colorist – Shadowbinders) * Brittney Sabo (Francis Sharp in the Grip of the Uncanny) * Brittney Williams (The Daily Planet Files) * Bronwyn Carlton Taggart (Catwoman, The Books of Faerie, The Big Book of Death) * Brooke A. Allen (Lumberjanes) * Brooke Eikmeier (The Flash Season Zero) * Bugs Herbert‏‎ (1 link) * Bulbul‏‎ (2 links) * Bunny Hampton-Mack‏‎ (2 links) * Bunny Hoest Carpenter (The Lockhorns, Laugh Parade, Howard Huge) * Bystedt‏‎ (1 link) C * C. Spike Trotman (Templar AZ, Smut Peddler) * C. Tyler/Carol Tyler (You’ll Never Know, Late Bloomer, The Job Thing) * C.D. Kirven‏‎ (1 link) * C.E. Murphy (Take a Chance) * C.J. Burgandy (Burgandy Comics, Inc.) * C.L. Moore‏‎ (1 link) * C.M. Bratton (Me Zombie, You Food) * Caitlin Kittredge (Coffin Hill) * Caitlin R. Kiernan (The Dreaming) * Caitlin Skaalrud (Sea Change) * Caitlin Woods (Dog & Pony, CameoComic) * Calyn Rich (It’s Hard Being Dill, Born 2 Crash, Dining With Dana) * Camilla d’Errico (Make 5 Wishes, Nightmares & Fairy Tales) * Camilla Rantsen (Contropussy) * Camilla Sejerøe‏‎ (1 link) * Camille Besse‏‎ (2 links) * Camille Jourdy (Rosalie Blum) * Camille Rose Garcia (Blab, Mirror Black Mirror) * Canada Keck‏‎ (1 link) * Candace Ellis (Moth Tales) * Candace Ford (Forgotten Roots) * Candis Cooke (Teenage Satan) * Carel Moiseiwitsch‏‎ (6 links) * Carey Pietsch (Adventure Time: Marceline Gone Adrift) * Cari Corene (Toilet Genie) * Carina Hellström‏‎ (2 links) * Carla Berrocal (Dial H, CMYK, El Brujo) * Carla Rodriguez (Soda Pop Comics: $19.95, Gingerbread, Paracosm) * Carla Speed McNeil (Finder) * Carla Ventresca (Six Chix, On A Claire Day, cartoonist Parade Magazine) * Carmen Aquino (Shaya, Harlem) * Carmen Carnero (The Punisher) * Carol "Klio" Burrell (SPQR Blues) * Carol Lay (Story Minute/Way Lay, Good Girls, Simpsons) * Carol Seatory‏‎ (2 links) * Carol Swain (Foodboy, Crossing the Empty Quarter, Gast) * Carole‏‎ (2 links) * Carole Seuling (Shanna The She-Devil) * Caroline Johnson (Of Stars and Swords) * Caroline Parkinson (Strawberry Ale, Do Not Feed the Bear) * Caroline Picard‏‎ (1 link) * Caroline Steeden‏‎ (1 link) * Caroline Sury (Le Dernier Cri, Vagina Mushroom, Bebe 2000) * Carolyn Belefski (Curls, Black Magic Tales, The Legettes) * Carolyn Kelly‏‎ (2 links) * Carolyn Nowak (Lumberjanes) * Carolyn Ridsdale‏‎ (5 links) * Carrie Golus (Alternator) * Carrie McNinch‏‎ (2 links) * Carrie Strachan (colorist – Wildstorm) * Casandra Grullon (Strumpet) * Cassandra James (Red Sonja, Valentine, Womanthology) * Cassie Henry (Knight and Gale) * Cat Farris (Emily & The Strangers, The Last Diplomat) * Cat Staggs (Smallville) * Catel Muller (Kiki de Montparnasse, Olympe de Gouges) * Cath Jackson‏‎ (7 links) * Catherine Anyango (Heart of Darkness) * Catherine B. Andrews‏‎ (1 link) * Catherine Beaunez‏‎ (2 links) * Catherine Doherty (Can of Worms) * Catherine Goggia‏‎ (2 links) * Catherine Hannah (Winter Beard, Holiday Stories, Little Moments, Sugar Ninjas) * Catherine Manson (Gifted Vol 1 & 2) * Catherine Meurisse (Mes Hommes de Lettres, Moderne Olympia, Franky et Raoul) * Cathon (Les Cousins Vampires, La Liste Des Choses Qui Existent) * Cathy G. Johnson (Jeremiah) * Cathy Guisewite (Cathy) * Cathy Leamy (Geraniums and Bacon, Reggie and Brian and the Lousy Nickname) * Cathy Malkasian (Percy Gloom, Temperance) * Cathy Millet‏‎ (2 links) * Cathy Wilcox‏‎ (4 links) * Cati Baue (Vacancy) * Catia Chien‏‎ (1 link) * Caytlin Vilbrandt‏‎ (2 links) * Cece Bell (El Deafo) * Cecil Castellucci (The P.L.A.I.N. Janes, The Year of the Beasts) * Cecile de Filippi‏‎ (1 link) * Cecilia Capuana‏‎ (2 links) * Cecilia Latella (The Endling, By the Slice, Golden Age) * Cecilia Torudd‏‎ (2 links) * Cecily‏‎ (1 link) * Cecily Lang‏‎ (2 links) * Ceili Conway‏‎ (2 links) * Celia Calle (Madame Xanadu, The Names, Penthouse) * Celia Gordon‏‎ (1 link) * Chako Abeno (Sola, My-Otome Zwei) * Chandra Free (The God Machine) * Chantal Montellier (Heavy Metal, L’Inscription, Julie Bristol, Social Fiction) * Chantelle Awere (Stampede) * Chari Pere (Super-Dren, Mad Magazine) * Charlaine Harris (Cemetery Girl) * Charlie Seeger (Battle of the Planets, Secrets of Haunted House) * Charlotte Salomon‏‎ (2 links) * Che Gilson (Avigon) * Chelsea (Stray Sod) * Chelsea Crutchley‏‎ (1 link) * Che Grayson (Rigamo) * Chelsea Novak‏‎ (1 link) * Cheryl Lynn Eaton‏‎ (3 links) * Chica Umino (Honey and Clover, March Comes In Like A Lion) * Chie Kutsuwada (Story of Lee, Hagakure) * Chie Shinohara (Ao no Fuin, Romance of Darkness) * Chieko Hosokawa (Attention Please, Crest of the Royal Family) * Chloe‏‎ (1 link) * Chloe C. (Go Get A Roomie, Headless Bliss) * Chloe Citrine (Rainbow Carousel) * Chloé Cruchaudet (Das Falsche Geschlecht, Candeur et Abomination Tome 2) * Chondra Echert (Translucid, Key of Z, Kill Audio) * Chris Powers‏‎ (2 links) * Chris Suddick‏‎ (5 links) * Chris Tobey‏‎ (1 link) * Chrissie Zullo (Cinderella) * Christa De Mayo‏‎ (1 link) * Christian Beranek (Validations, Dracula vs King Arthur) * Christiann MacAuley (Sticky Comics, Cosmo.com) * Christianne Benedict (Womantholgy, Womanthology: Space, Exiles) * Christianne Goudreu (Full Circe) * Christie Scheele (colorist The Amazing Spider-Man) * Christina Rice (Colonial Comics I, My Little Pony) * Christina Strain (Runaways, Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane) * Christina Warren (Prismatic Star) * Christina Weir (Skinwalker, New Mutants, New X-Men: Academy X) * Christina Z (Witchblade) * Christine Boylan (Heroes, Legion of Superheroes) * Christine Ellis (Womanthology: Space) * Christine Lesueur‏‎ (1 link) * Christine Makepeace‏‎ (2 links) * Christine Norrie (Hopeless Savages, Cheat) * Christine Roche‏‎ (5 links) * Christine Shields (Blue Hole) * Christine Smith (Little Lulu, Mickey Mouse, Tarzan) * Christy Marx (Birds of Prey, Amethyst) * Chrystal L. Prather (Dreams about Derek) * Chynna Clugston (Blue Monday) * Cinders McLeod‏‎ (2 links) * Cindy Goff‏‎ (2 links) * Clair Noto‏‎ (1 link) * Claire Belton (I am Pusheen The Cat) * Claire Braud (Mambo) * Claire Bretècher (Salades de saison, Les Frustres, Agrippine) * Claire Connelly (The Last Outpost, The Unauthorized Biography of Winston Churchill) * Claire S. Moe (Wonderworld) * Claire Wendling (Convergence: Catwoman) * CLAMP (see: Nanase Ohkawa, Satsuki Igarashi, Mokona, Tsubaki Nekoi) * Clara Besijelle (The Lobster King) * Clara Elsene Peck (Topix, Treasure Chest) * Clare Briggs‏‎ (1 link) * Claudia Ahlering‏‎ (2 links) * Claudia Balboni (Grimm Fairy Tales, Infestation, Star Trek, True Blood) * Cleo-Petra Kurze‏‎ (1 link) * Clio Chiang (Box of Bones, Cascadia, Flight anthologies) * Cliodhna Lyons (On The Radio, Underground, Ink+Paper) * Clydene Nee (colorist – Images of Shadowhawk, SeaQuest Supreme) * Cocoa Fujiwara (dear, Inu x Boku SS) * Coleen Campbell‏‎ (1 link) * Colette French‏‎ (1 link) * Colleen A.F. Venable (Hamster and Cheese, And Then There Were Gnomes, Fish You Were Here) * Colleen Coover (Bandette, Power Pack, Amazing Spider-Girl, Small Favors) * Colleen Doran (A Distant Soil, Valor) * Colleen Frakes (Tragic Relief, Woman King, Dark Horse Presents) * Colleen MacIsaac (Little Foible – web comics) * Colonel Moutarde (Maia, Manuel des Filles, Voyage Into Space) * Comfort Love (Rainbow in the Dark, The Uniques) * Comicazie‏‎ (1 link) * Connie Sun (webcomics – ConnieWonnie.com) * Cora Calhoun (writer – AC Comics) * Coralie Bouguerra‏‎ (1 link) * Cori Doerrfeld (Matilda In The Middle, Little Bunny Foo Foo: The Real Story) * Corin Howell (Café Racer, Ben 10, Bravest Warriors, The Owl’s Night) * Corinna Bechko (Heathentown, Star Wars, Planet of the Apes) * Corinne Boyd Dillon (Jigger, True Comics) * Corinne Maier (Marx, Freud) * Corinne Mucha (Get Over It!, The Girl Who Was Attracted To Ghosts, It Doesn’t Exist) * Corinne Pearlman‏‎ (2 links) * Corinne "Coco" Rey‏‎ (1 link) * Cory‏‎ (1 link) * Cowgirl Em (DeoxyriboNucleic Anarchy!) * Crestforte (Jennie Golliday, Scions of the Seraph) * Cris Peter (Bitch Planet, Astonishing X-Men, Hinterkind) * Cristina Eiko (Tiny Eiko) * Cristina Marin‏‎ (1 link) * Cristina Sampaio‏‎ (2 links) * Cristy C. Road‏‎ (1 link) * Crystal Ash‏‎ (2 links) * Crystal Jayme‏‎ (2 links) * Cyn Why‏‎ (2 link) * Cynthia Martin (Star Wars, Wonder Woman) D * D. Lynn Smith (Gates of Midnight) * D.K. Upshaw (webcomics – She’s Ladytooner) * Daishu Ma (Leaf) * Dale Conner‏‎ (2 links) * Dale Messick (Brenda Starr) * Dalliann (Destiny Lauritsen, Sink) * Dame Darcy (Meatcake) * Dana Marie Andra (Freaks Armour) * Dana Simpson (Heavenly Nostrils/Phoebe and Her Unicorn) * Dani Abrams (Bayou Arcana) * Dani Dixon (13, M.I.S.//ing) * Dani Jones‏‎ (1 link) * Danica Novgorodoff (The Undertaking Of Lily Chen, Refresh Refresh, Slow Storm) * Daniela Miwa (colorist – Doc Savage, Shaft) * Danielle Corsetto (Girls With Slingshots) * Danielle Kukic (webcomics Daughter of the Wolf, Corry of the Mountain of the Sea) * Danielle Labigne (Donnie got Laid, Sancho) * Danita Carter (Winona, Inc) * Dann Thomas (Spider-Woman, Sub Mariner) * Danusia Schejbal (The Master and Margarita, Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) * Daphne Gottlieb (Jokes and the Unconscious) * Daphne Lage (Tall Tails) * Darlene Culkin (Ankle Biter) * Davida Flores‏‎ (1 link) * Dawn Brown (Little Red Hot, Ravenous, Vampirella) * Dawn Griffin (RISE: Comics Against Bullying, Team Cul de Sac, Zorphbert & Fred) * Dean Brittingham‏‎ (1 link) * Deanna Hiett‏‎ (1 link) * Deb Aoki (Bento Box, Deb Aoki’s Slice O’ Life) * Debbie David (Panorama) * Debbie Drechsler (Daddy’s Girl, The Summer of Love) * Debbie Holland‏‎ (1 link) * Debbie Huey (Bumper Boy) * Debbie Rogow (Get Real Comics) * Debra McGee‏‎ (2 links) * Deirdre de Barra (Downbour, Longstone Comics) * Deirdre Ruane (Wasted Epiphanies, Waiting for the Mothership) * Delaine Derry Green (Not My Small Diary) * Delia Gable (Dash, Eating Vampires: Blood Bone, & Sand) * Delicia Williams (Demon Theory) * Delores Thom‏‎ (2 links) * Delphine Panique (En Temps De Guerre, Orlando) * Deni Loubert (Wimmen’s Comix, Renegade) * Denise Mina (Hellblazer, A Sickness in the Family) * Denise O’Moore (Spell Maffia, Father Further Investigates) * Denny Derbyshire‏‎ (1 link) * Der-shing Helmer (The Meek, Mare Inernum) * Destry Lee Arender‏‎ (1 link) * Devaki Neogi (Curb Stomp) * Devin Grayson (Batman: Gotham Knights, Catwoman, Nightwing) * Diana Bledsoe (Blackboard Daze) * Diana Cameron McQueen (Spades) * Diana Gabaldon (The Exile) * Diana Martinez‏‎ (1 link) * Diana Nock (Smut Pedler, Womanthology: Space) * Diana Schutz (Grendel: Devil Child) * Diana Tamblyn (Gene Day Self Publishing, From Earth To Babylon) * Diana Thung (August Moon) * Diane Albers‏‎ (1 link) * Diane Colchamiro‏‎ (1 link) * Diane DiMassa (Hothead Paisan: Homicidal Lesbian Terrorist, Jokes and the Unconscious) * Diane Duane (Star Trek, The Dreamery) * Diane Germain‏‎ (1 link) * Diane Noomin (DiDi Glitz) * Diane Obomsawin (Kaspar, On Loving Women) * Dianne Reum‏‎ (7 links) * Distance E. Larkins (The Adventures of Wristance) * Dolores Carroll (Funnies Inc.) * Dominique Goblet‏‎ (1 link) * Donna Barr (The Desert Peach, Stinz) * Donna Barstow‏‎ (2 links) * Donna Martinez‏‎ (3 links) * Donya Todd‏‎ (2 links) * DoraJen‏‎ (2 links) * Dori Seda (Wimmen’s Comix, Dori Stories) * Doris Lerche‏‎ (2 links) * Doris McClarty‏‎ (2 links) * Dorit Maya Gur (Falafelman) * Dorotea Gizzi (colorist – Grindhouse: Bride of Blood) * Dorothy Gambrell (Cat and Girl) * Dorothy Hunter (Katy Keene) * Dorothy Roubicek Woolfolk (Wonder Woman, Superman) * Dot Bucher‏‎ (8 links) * Dot Cochran‏‎ (1 link) * Dotty Keller (Timely funny animal, Miss America) * Drake (Alien Hand Syndrome) * Dre Grigoropol (Strumpet) * Drea Hatch (Sweet Scene) * Drobvirks (Julia Philips, Seed) * Dunja Janković‏‎ (2 links) * Dylan Meconis (Outfoxed, Family Man, Bite Me, Danse Macabre 2.0) E * E. Fitz Smith‏‎ (2 links) * E.J. Barnes (Colonial Comics I, Caroline’s Catalog, Me & Doctor Dee, Inbound) * E.K. Weaver (The Less Than Epic Adventures of TJ and Amal) * Ebine Yamaji (Indigo Blue, Love My Life, Mahoko) * Eda Crist (writer – Treasure Chest) * Edith Stevens‏‎ (1 link) * Edna Jundis‏‎ (3 links) * Edna Kaula‏‎ (1 link) * Edna Richter (writer – Better Publications) * Edwina Dumm (The Meanderings of Minnie, Alec The Great, Cap Stubbs and Tippie) * Edwina Owens Elliot (Winona, Inc.) * Eiki Eiki (Dear Myself, Train Train, Color) * Eileen Fiel (Patsy Manners – Treasure Chest) * Eileen Toomey (Valor) * Elaine Bierman (Lev Gleason) * Elaine Grinnell (Trickster) * Elaine Lee (Starstruck, Brainbanx, Vamps) * Elaine M. Will (Look Straight Ahead) * Elayne Riggs‏‎ (2 links) * Elbonie Kirchoff (The Wonder Ferts) * Eldrena Douma (Trickster) * Eleanna Mayrofrydh‏‎ (1 link) * Eleanor Claire (True Life Secrets) * Eleanor Davis (How To Be Happy, The Secret Science Alliance) * Eleanor Schorer‏‎ (1 link) * Elena "Yamino" Barbarich (My Little Pony, Adventure Time, Sister Claire, Nightengale) * Elena Casagrande (Angel) * Elena Diaz (Toriko, Tesoro) * Elena Ospina‏‎ (2 links) * Elena Steier (The Revenge of the Vampire Bed and Breakfast) * Elena Vitagliano‏‎ (2 links) * Eleni Ladd‏‎ (2 links) * Elia Bonetti (Death of Wolverine: The Logan Legacy) * Elisa Féliz‏‎ (2 links) * Elitta Fell‏‎ (1 link) * Elizabeth Breitweiser (colorist – Velvet, The Fade Out) * Elizabeth Glass (Bizarro World, Elseworlds) * Elizabeth Hand (co-writer – Anima) * Elizabeth Hay‏‎ (2 links) * Elizabeth Holloway Marston (co-creator – Wonder Woman) * Elizabeth A. Lynn (Epic Illustrated, Near Myths) * Elizabeth V. Gehrlein‏‎ (1 link) * Elizabeth Watasin (Charm School) * Elizabeth Winkler‏‎ (1 link) * Ellen T. Crenshaw (Colonial Comics I, Inbound) * Ellen Forney (Marbles: Mania, Depression, Michelangelo, and Me: A Graphic Memoir, Bizarro World) * Ellen Lindner (Undertow, The Black Feather Falls, Nelson, Strumpet) * Ellen Vartanoff (Captain Marvel, Marvel Team-Up, colorist – Super Villain Team Up) * Ellie de Ville‏‎ (2 links) * Ellise Heiskell (Womanthology: Space) * Élodie Durand‏‎ (1 link) * Elodie Stervinou (Joseph, demon malveillant) * Elsa Brants‏‎ (1 link) * Elsa Charretier (The Infinite Loop, One Hit Wonder, Aeternum Vale) * Elsa Kroese (Spindrift) * Elvire De Cock‏‎ (1 link) * Ema Toyama (Pixie Pop, Koko ni iru yo!) * Emanuela Lupacchino (Supergirl, X-Factor) * Emi Gennis (Trepanation, The Unusual Death of Gregory Biggs, Spaz, Unfortunate Mishaps in Aviation History) * Emi Lenox (EmiTown) * Emi-chan (Okashina Okashi Strange Candy) * Emilie Plateau (Paper Is Not Dead, Ion, Comme un Plateau) * Emilie Villeneuve (La Fille Invisible) * Emily Benz (Thread) * Emily Blair (Living Statues) * Emily Carroll (Through The Woods, Creepy, Fairy Tale Comics, The Anthology Project Vol. 2) * Emily Gillis (Jikoshia) * Emily Holton (Little Lessons In Safety) * Emily Horne (A Softer World) * Emily J. Harding‏‎ (1 link) * Emily Martin (Princeless Vol. 2) * Emily Ryan Lerner‏‎ (3 links) * Emily Warren‏‎ (1 link) * Emily Warren Rice (Adventure Time, Teahouse, Women of Marvel cover artist) * Emily Willis (Grave Impressions, The Shoe Fits) * Emily Zelasko (Snow, Zelda’s Zombie Zoo) * Emma Beeby (Judge Dredd) * Emma C. McKean (New Comics) * Emma Caulfield (Contropussy) * Emma Rios (Pretty Deadly, Ozborne, Hexed) * Emma Vieceli (Young Avengers, Comic Book Tattoo, Violet) * Emma Welch (The Arcaders) * Emmy Cicieriga (Gravity Falls, B9) * Emy Bitner (Trying Human, The Mysterious Disappearance of Frederick Valentich, Alternating Current) * Enkaru (Sparkshooter, Trisquel) * Enrica Jang (Cask of Amontillado, House of Montresor, Angel with a Bullet) * Eph (Ephralon) * Erica Akerlund (Knick Their Eyes) * Erica Awano (Mega Man, Holy Avenger) * Erica Gould‏‎ (2 links) * Erica Helene (Static) * Erica Henderson (The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, Marceline & The Scream Queens) * Erica J. Heflin (Wonderland, Flesh of White) * Erica Sakurazawa (Between The Sheets, Angel, Angel Nest) * Erica Schultz (Revenge: The Secret Origin of Emily Thorne) * Erika Alexander (Concrete Park) * Erika Kurashashi (Seikimatsu no Angel, Max Lovely!) * Erika Moen (Dar!, Oh Joy Sex Toy) * Erika Sakurazawa (Angel Nest, Young You) * Erika Swyler (Colonial Comics I) * Erin D. Russell (Dork Diaries) * Erin Polgreen‏‎ (1 link) * Erin Ptah (But I’m A Cat Person) * Erin Watson (Lost Pieces) * Estelle Bachelard (C’est Pas Facile D’Etre Une Fille) * Esther Douty (Treasure Chest) * Esther Pearl Watson (Unlovable) * Ethel Hays (Flapper Fanny Says) * Etta Hulme (editorial cartoonist – Star-Telegram) * Eugenia Bedell (DC) * Eva Björkstrand‏‎ (1 link) * Eva de la Cruz (inker – The Chase, 2000AD, colorist – Fables, Fairest, Coffin Hill, Action Comics, Judge Dredd, 2000AD) * Eva Hopkins (Dark Ivory) * Eva Junker‏‎ (1 link) * Eva Lindström‏‎ (2 links) * Eva Mirabal (G.I. Gertie) * Eve Koridor‏‎ (1 link) * Eve Louise Ewing (webcomics at eveewing.com) * Evelyn Goodman (Classics Illustrated) * Evie Fridel (Strumpet) * Evonne Rae (Story Comics, Nuts!, Get Lost!) * Ewa Juszczuk‏‎ (2 links) F * Faith Erin Hicks (Friends With Boys, Adventures of Superhero Girl, Nothing Can Possibly Go wrong) * Fallon Star (Epic Win) * Fanny Britt‏‎ (1 link) * Fanny Tribble‏‎ (3 links) * Fanny Y. Cory‏‎ (2 links) * Fawn Gehweiler (Bomb Pop) * Fay Dalton‏‎ (2 links) * Fay Ryu (Hello) * Faye Stacey‏‎ (2 links) * Faye Yong (Murphy’s Law, The Merchant of Venice) * Federica Manfredi (Grindhouse: Bride of Blood) * Felicia D. Henderson (Teen Titans) * Felicia Day (The Guild) * Felicia North‏‎ (1 link) * Felicity McCall (The Story of Amelia Earhart) * Fez Baker (Thrill Electric, Tara Duncan) * Fiona Avery (Arana, X-Men, The Amazing Spider-Man) * Fiona Scott‏‎ (2 links) * Fiona Smyth (Nocturnal Emissions, The Never Weres) * Fiona Staples (Saga) * Fionnuala Doran‏‎ (2 links) * Firoozeh Mozaffari‏‎ (1 link) * Fish‏‎ (1 link) * Flash Rosenberg‏‎ (2 links) * Flo Steinberg (publisher of Big Apple Comix, notable as 1960’s Marvel fan liason/receptionist) * Florence Cestac (Harry Mickson, Le Demon de midi, co-founded Futuropolis, Le Poulpe) * Florence Dupre La Tour (Capuchino, Capucin) * Fran Hopper (Fiction House) * Fran Landsman‏‎ (1 link) * Francesca Cassavetti (Strumpet, The Most Natural Thing In The World, Sole Searching) * Francesca Ciregia (Dazzler) * Francesca Ghermandi (Pastil) * Françoise Ménager‏‎ (2 links) * Françoise Mouly (Raw, New Yorker, colorist – Marvel) * Françoise Pichard (collections: De Droite de gauche, Sarko Prezydent, editorials – Rivarol, Present) * Franziska Becker‏‎ (2 links) * Freya Harrison (The Daredevil Monkeys) * Fumi Saimon (Tokyo Love Story) * Fumi Yoshinaga (Antique Bakery, Ooku: The Inner Chambers) * Fumiyo Kouno (Yunagi no machi Sakura no Kuni/Town of Evening Calm Country of Cherry Blossoms) * Fusako Kuramochi (A-Girl, Tennen Kokekko) * Fuyumi Soryo (Mars, ES/Eternal Sabbath, Sunspot Visitor) G * G. Willow Wilson (Ms. Marvel, Cairo, Air) * G.B. Jones (Girl Germs) * Gabriella Giandelli (Interiorae) * Gabrielle Bell (Lucky, When I’m Old & Other Stories, The Voyeurs) * Gabrielle Gamboa‏‎ (2 links) * Gail Machlis‏‎ (7 links) * Gail Simone (Secret Six, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Red Sonja) * Gaye Mae Kincaid (Sapphowoman and the Greater Belfast Dykes) * Gemma Bedeau (Afroella) * Gemma Correll (webcomics – The Nib) * Geneviève Castrée (Lait Frape, Susceptible) * Genevieve FT (Bravest Warriors, Garfield, Adventure Time, Archie) * Genevieve Valentine (Catwoman) * George Asakura (A Perfect Day For Love Letters) * Georgette Sauterel (Doc Strange, Bulletman) * Georgia Ball (Strawberry Shortcake, Littlest Pet Shop, MLP, Evil Dead 2) * Georgia Dunn (Breaking Cat News) * Georgia Webber (Dumb, Hairpin) * Georgie Lee‏‎ (2 links) * Gertrude Crampton (writer – Treasure Chest) * Giana Pantano (The Boy Who Played Lightning, Interlude) * Gigi D. G. (Cucumber Quest) * Gill Hatcher‏‎ (2 links) * Gina Biggs (Red String, Erstwhile) * Gina Hart (colorist – Judge Dredd, Transformers) * Gina Prosch (Emma Davenport) * Ginette Lapalme (Wowee Zonk) * Gisele Jobateh (Star Trip) * Gisele Lagace (Menage a 3, Cool Cat Studio, Archie Comics) * Giulia Brusco (colorist – Scalped) * Giulie Speziani (By The Slice, Golden Age) * The Giussani Sisters (Diabolik) * Gladys Parker (Mopsy) * Gloria Bley (Quality Comics) * Gloria Dennis (writer – Fawcett) * Gloria Kamen (Superman, Bulletman, Captain Midnight, The Shadow) * Gloria Vasquez (colorist – The Books of Faerie, Birds of Prey, Batman, Lobo, Cable, early Image) * Glynis Oliver (colorist – X-Men, Batman, Star Wars, Amazing Spider-Man) * Glynnis Fawkes (Strumpet) * Go Ikeyamada (Uwasa no Midori-kun!!) * Goni Montes (Next Testament) * Gośka Kulig‏‎ (1 link) * Grace Drayton (Toodles, Dolly Dimples, The Pussycat Princess) * Grace Ellis (Lumberjanes) * Grace Miner‏‎ (2 links) * Grace Randolph (Superbia, Her-oes) * Grazia Nidasio‏‎ (1 link) * Grizelda Grizlingham‏‎ (2 links) * Gunna Grähs‏‎ (2 links) * Gurihiru (Power Pack, Fantastic Four, Avatar The Last Airbender) * Gwen Hansen (Torchy, Dollman, Plastic Man) H * HamletMachine (Starfighter, Machine) * Hanie Mohd‏‎ (3 links) * Hannah Berry (Britten and Brulightly, Adamtine) * Hannah Christenson (Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard, Bravest Warriors) * Hannah Coale Gruenberg (colorist – Get Real Comics) * Hannah K. Chapman‏‎ (2 links) * Hannah Nance Partlow (Adventure Time, Bravest Warriors) * Hanneriina Moisseinen‏‎ (2 links) * Hanni Brosh (The Evening Blend, Caper Con Carne) * Haruko Tachiiri (Panku Ponk) * Hayley Gold (Strumpet) * Hazel Mart (Archie, Nevada Jones) * Heather Breckel (colorist – TMNT, My Little Pony) * Heather Kenealy‏‎ (1 link) * Heather McAdams (Cartoon Girl) * Heather Meade (Dream*Scar) * Heather Middleton‏‎ (1 link) * Heather Nuhfer (Fraggle Rock, My Little Pony, The Simpsons, The Vampire Diaries) * Heather Nunnelly (Vacant, Illegal) * Heidi Arnhold (Fraggle Rock, Legends of the Dark Crystal) * Heidi Huges (The Voyages of The SheBuccaneer) * Heidi MacDonald‏‎ (3 links) * Helen Bennett (Marvel Romance) * Helen Doig Schmid (Dollman, Plastic Man, Torchy) * Helen McCookerybook‏‎ (2 links) * Helen Slater (Supergirl) * Helen Stone‏‎ (1 link) * Hélène Bruller‏‎ (2 links) * Hellen Jo (Frontier, Jin & Jam, Deep Cut) * Henriette Valium (Zero Zero, Stripburger) * Hessu‏‎ (1 link) * Hideko Mizuno (Fire!, Honey Honey no Suteki na Bouken) * Hikaru Nakamura (Arakawa Under The Bridge) * Hilary Florido (The Big Feminist But) * Hilary Lawler (Superhilbo!, Longstone Comics) * Hilary Price (Rhymes With Orange) * Hilary Robinson (Medivac 318, Tales From The Doghouse, Chronos Carnival) * Hilary Sycamore (colorist – City of Spies, Battling Boy, The Invincible Haggard West) * Hilda Terry (Teena) * Hildy Mesnik‏‎ (2 links) * Hinako Ashihara (Sand Chronicles, Forbidden Dance) * Hinako Sugiura (Tsugen Muro no Ume) * Hinako Takanaga (Challengers, Little Butterfly) * Hiro Fujiwara (Kaicho wa Maid-sama) * Hiro Suzuhira (Ginban Kaleidoscope) * Hiromu Arakawa (Fullmetal Alchemist, Silver Spoon, Stray Dog, Noble Farmer) * Hiromu Ono (Lady Love) * Hisaya Nakajo (Hana-Kimi, Sugar Princess) * Holgi‏‎ (1 link) * Hollis Bright (Marvel Comics Presents, Namor) * Holly Black (The Good Neighbors) * Holly Golightly (School Bites, Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) * Hope Larson (Wrinkle In Time, Mercury) * Hozumi (Shiki no Zenjitsu, Sayonara Sorcier) * Huguette Martel‏‎ (1 link) * Hwan Cho (KGB) * Ichigo Takano (Yume Miru Taiyo, Orange) I * Ida Kirkegaard (Mechagical Girl Lisa A.N.T.) * Ilah‏‎ (1 link) * Ilana Zeffren‏‎ (1 link) * Indigo Caldwell (Indigo Coloured Glasses) * Inés Estrada (Ojitos Borrosos) * Ines Wolter‏‎ (1 link) * Ingrid Vang Nyman (Pippi Longstocking) * Ingrīda Pičukāne‏‎ (1 link) * Io Sakisaka (Strobe Edge) * Ippongi Bang (Change Commander Goku) * Irene Flores (Mark of the Succubus) * Irene Koh (Secret Origins, Alba) * Irene Little (Andy Panda, Woody Woodpecker) * Irene Vartanoff (Lois Lane, Young Romance, My Romance Story, colorist – Avengers, Black Panther, Captain America) * Irina Richards (Chemical Blue) * Irma Ahmed‏‎ (2 links) * Irma Kniivila (colorist – Ms. Marvel) * Isabel Carvalho‏‎ (2 links) * Isabel Greenberg (Encyclopedia of Early Earth, Masters of the Universe) * Isabel Hewson (Land of the Lost) * Isabel Kreitz‏‎ (3 links) * Isabel Magnum (Ace Periodicals) * Isabella Bannerman (Six Chix, Cartoons for Caregivers, Pacifists In BomberJackets) * Isabella Bunny Bennett (Steam Powered Giraffe, The Comic) * Isabelle Chatellard‏‎ (1 link) * Isabelle Dethan‏‎ (2 links) * Isabelle Melançon (Namesake) * Isabelle Wilsdorf‏‎ (2 links) * Isis Rodriguez‏‎ (3 links) * Isy Morgenmuffel (Diary of a Miscreant, Rum-muffel) * Ivane Filipović‏‎ (1 link) * Ivanka Apostolova‏‎ (1 link) * Ivory Madison (Huntress) * Ivy Bolton (writer – Treasure Chest) * Izumi Aso (Natural, Hikari no Densetsu) J * J. Grasberger‏‎ (1 link) * Jackie Crofts (Nutmeg) * Jackie Lewis (Play Ball) * Jackie Musto (Kay and P, The Adventures of Lady Skylark) * Jackie Ormes (Torchy Brown, Patty-Jo ‘n’ Ginger, first African American cartoonist) * Jackie Smith‏‎ (4 links) * Jackie Urbanovic‏‎ (5 links) * Jacky Fleming‏‎ (2 links) * Jacqueline Ching (Static) * Jade Feng Lee (Lacrimancer) * Jaggedclaw (Death G. Reaper) * Jamaica Dyer (Weird Fishes, Dark Horse Presents) * Jamie Kinosian (Hot Cakes, Coffee Walk, Gods In New York) * Jan Duursema (Star Wars: Legacy) * Jan Eliot (Stone Soup) * Jana Schirmer (Red She-Hulk) * Jane Caminos‏‎ (2 links) * Jane Irwin (Vogelein, Clockwork Game) * Jane Magill‏‎ (1 link) * Jane Mai (Sunda in the Park with Boys, Pond Smelt) * Jane Smith Fisher (WJHC series, Archie and Friends) * Jane Werner Watson (Dell cartoon, Western) * Janet Evanovich (Troublemaker) * Janet Gale‏‎ (1 link) * Janet Hetherington (Eternally Yours, Eternal Romance) * Janet Jackson (colorist – Valiant, Defiant) * Janet Lee (Sense & Sensibility, Return of the Dapper Men) * Jan-Frederik Bandel‏‎ (1 link) * Janice Chiang‏‎ (3 links) * Janice Cohen‏‎ (1 link) * Janice Valleau (Quality Comics artist) * Janine Frederick (Quandry) * Janine Hoffman (Steele Destinies) * Janis Goodman‏‎ (3 links) * Janna Brower‏‎ (2 links) * Jannie Ho‏‎ (3 links) * Jaxxy‏‎ (1 link) * Jaym Gates‏‎ (1 link) * Jean Alipe (Fiction House) * Jean Atkins (Junior Miss, Miss America) * Jean Ciolek (Faery Underground) * Jean Goodman‏‎ (2 links) * Jean Hotchkiss‏‎ (2 links) * Jean Kang (Womanthology: Space, Womanthology: Heroic) * Jean Levander (Fiction House, Holyoke) * Jean Simek‏‎ (1 link) * Jean Thomas (Night Nurse) * Jeanine Schaefer‏‎ (4 links) * Jeanne Martinet (Truer Than True Romance) * Jeanne Puchol (Jeanne d’Arc, Charonne, Vivre a en mourir, Judette Camion) * Jeffrey Catherine Jones (Batman Black & White, Wonder Woman, Jones Touch, Heavy Metal, Conan) * Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic (Heralds, X-Men, Thor, Amazing Spider-Man) * Jemima von Schindelberg‏‎ (1 link) * Jemma Salume (Mouse Guard) * Jen Benka (Manya) * Jen Hickman (colorist – Feathers) * Jen Keith‏‎ (1 link) * Jen Rose (4-Panel-Life) * Jen Sorensen (Slowpoke, Empty Love Stories, Big Book of the 70’s, Syncopated) * Jen Van Meter (Hopeless Savages, Dr. Mirage, Amazing Spider-Man, Black Cat) * Jen Vaughn (Avery Fatbottom: Renaissance Fair Detective) * Jen Wang (In Real Life, Koko Be Good) * Jenevieve Broomall (Aspen, Big Dog Ink) * Jenn Blake (My Little Pony) * Jenn Corella‏‎ (2 links) * Jenn Lee (Stranger Danger, colorist – The Endling) * Jenn Manley Lee (Dicebox) * Jenn Woodall (Unknown Origins and Untimely Ends) * Jenna Busch‏‎ (2 links) * Jenni Gregory (Dreamwalker) * Jenni Kirkruff‏‎ (1 link) * Jenni Rope‏‎ (3 links) * Jennie Breeden (The Devil’s Panties) * Jennie Gyllblad (Skal, Bayou Arcana) * Jennifer (Sprinkles, Ticket to Heaven, Murphy’s Law) * Jennifer Berman‏‎ (4 links) * Jennifer Camper (Rude Girls and Dangerous Women, SubGURLZ) * Jennifer Daydreamer (Jennifer Daydreamer) * Jennifer de Guzman (Womanthology: Space, Put the Book Back on the Shelf) * Jennifer Diane Reitz‏‎ (1 link) * Jennifer Doyle‏‎ (1 link) * Jennifer Feinberg (Little Scrowlie, Chi) * Jennifer Graves (Bad Girls) * Jennifer Hayden (Underwire, The Story of My Tits, Rushes, S’crapbook) * Jennifer Holm (Babymouse, Comics Squad: Recess!) * Jennifer L. Meyer (Star Wars Adventures: Chewbacca, The Slavers of the Shadowlands, Puss N’ Boots) * Jennifer Lee‏‎ (2 links) * Jennifer Yvette Crute (Crute Comics) * Jenny Clements (The Moth and The Flame) * Jenny Coopes‏‎ (1 link) * Jenny Frison (Red Sonja, Spike, I-Vampire) * Jenny Gonzalez (Too Negative) * Jenny Jaeckel (Spot 12) * Jenny Linn-Cole (Ghurka Trifle by the Sea, The Girly Comics) * Jenny McDade (Tammy) * Jenny Parks (Wolverine & The X-Men) * Jenny Zervakis (Zoomcranks, Strange Growths) * Jeremy Day (Whores of Mensa, The Girly Comic) * Jess Bradley (Milk Town) * Jess Fink (Chester 5000 XYV) * Jess Johnson (Zero Zero, Duplex Planet Illustrated, Love and Rockets) * Jess Ruliffson‏‎ (2 links) * Jessi Sheron (Princeless, Claire The Flare, The Evil Queen) * Jessi Zabarsky (Witchlight) * Jessica Abel (La Perdida, Artbabe) * Jessica Daniel‏‎ (2 links) * Jessica Garvey (It Did Happen, Pink/Blue) * Jessica Hickman (Womanthology: Space, Dial M for Monster, Oddly Normal: Fignation Times) * Jessica Kholinne (colorist – X-Treme X-Men, Voodoo, Power Girl, Journey Into Mystery) * Jessica McLeod (Jessica Monster, Tiny Monster, Space Rabbit in Space) * Jessica Ruffner-Booth (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) * Jexima (Draconis) * Jhazmine Ruiz‏‎ (2 links) * Ji Di‏‎ (1 link) * Jill Elgin (Girl Commando, Blonde Bomber, Black Cat) * Jill Thompson (Scary Godmother, Wonder Woman, Sandman, Beasts of Burden) * Jillian Tamaki (This One Summer, Mutant Academy) * Jin Wicked (Crap I Drew On My Lunch Break) * Jinky Coronado (Banzai Girl) * Jo Chen (Racer X, Buffy The Vampire Slayer) * Jo Harvatt‏‎ (1 link) * Jo Nesbitt‏‎ (4 links) * Jo Waite‏‎ (3 links) * Joan Hilty (Bitter Girl, Immola and the Luna Legion) * Joan Maurer (Whack) * Joan Porter (colorist – Dan Dare, The Road of Courage) * Joan Pringle (writer – Ace Periodicals) * Joan Rosser‏‎ (3 links) * Joan Wenzel (Lover’s Lane) * Joana Afonso (Living Will, O Baile) * Joann Palanker‏‎ (2 links) * Joanna Estep (Roadsong) * Joanna Hellgren (Tusen Hjartan Stark #1) * Joanna Karpowicz‏‎ (2 links) * Joanna Rubin Dranger‏‎ (2 links) * Joanna Sandsmark‏‎ (1 link) * Joanne Mutch (Rummblestrips) * Jocelyn Gajeway (Sullengrey, My Blacks Don’t Match!) * Jocelyn Thomas (The Anvil, Dan Dare) * Jodi “J3T” Tong (Bunny Mom, Louse of LSD, Lang Lang) * Jodi Picoult (Wonder Woman) * Jody Houser (Orphan Black, Womanthology, Vertigo CMYK: Magenta, Cupcake POW!) * Joelle Jones (Lady Killer, Brides of Helheim, Token, Troublemaker) * Joelle Sellner (Saved by the Bell, Wonderous) * Joellyn Auklandus (Wild Hunt, ElfQuest: Hidden Years) * Joey Alison Sayers (Stupid Dreams, Just So You Know, Thingpart) * Joey Epstein‏‎ (5 links) * Johane Matte (Explorer) * Jolene Houser‏‎ (3 links) * Joly Guth‏‎ (2 links) * Jordie Bellaire (Womanthology: Space, Dark Horse Presents, Flash Gordon; colorist – The Wake, Journey Into Mystery, Moon Knight, Captain Marvel) * Jordyn Bochon (The Terrible Death of Finnegan Strappe) * Josceline Fenton (Unkin, Circle, Hemlock, Adventure Time, Steven Universe) * JoSophia Sweet (Black Licorice) * Joy Ang (The Anthology Project) * Joy Mosier-Dubinsky (Eleven Eleven/1111) * Joy Seligsohn (ACG Romance) * Joy Taney (Zombie Power 3, Sonic Boom) * Joyce Bear (Trickster) * Joyce Brabner (Our Cancer Year) * Joyce Chin (Superman/Batman, Marvel Comics Presents, Wynonna Earp) * Joyce Farmer (Tits & Clits Comix, Special Exits) * Joyce Katz‏‎ (1 link) * Joye Murchinson (Wonder Woman) * Juana Medina‏‎ (1 link) * Judal (Vampire Game) * Judith Hunt (Evangeline, Timbertoes) * Judith Vanistendael (When David Lost His Voice) * Judy Becker‏‎ (4 links) * Judy Horacek‏‎ (8 links) * Jules Rivera (Misfortune High, Valkyrie Squadron, Princeless) * Julia Bax (X-Men First Class, Black Plague, Something Wicked This Way Comes) * Julia Gfrorer (Black Is The Color, Mammoth Book of Cult Comics) * Julia Lacquement (colorist – Black Canary, Green Arrow, Sable/Jon Sable Freelance) * Julia Nikitina (Wizard’s Journey) * Julia Posar‏‎ (1 link) * Julia Sheels (Solipsistic Pop) * Julia Wertz (Fart Party, Drinking at the Movies, The Infinite Wait, Museum of Mistakes) * Juliana Azevedo (Transmeet) * Juliana Smith (H)Afrocentric) * Julianna Ferriter (colorist – Peter Parker The Spectacular Spider-Man) * Julie Bell (Hulk, Iron Man) * Julie Doucet (Dirty Plotte, My New York Diary) * Julie Hollings‏‎ (5 links) * Julie L. Negron‏‎ (2 links) * Julie Larson‏‎ (2 links) * Julie Maroh (Blue Is The Warmest Color) * Julie Morstad (Milk Teeth) * Julie Rocheleau (La Fille Invisible, La Colere De Fantomas) * Julie Wood‏‎ (2 links) * Julie Wright (Ianua) * Julie Yeh (Poppie’s Adventures: Serpents in Paradise) * Julietta Suzuki (Akuma to Dolce) * Jun Mochizuki (Pandora Hearts) * June Banfield‏‎ (1 link) * June Brigman (Power Pack, Supergirl) * June Chung‏‎ (3 links) * June Hill (Balbo, Mary Marvel) * June Kim (12 Days) * Junko Karube (Kimi no te ga Sasayaite iru) * Junko Mizuno (Pure Trance, Princess Mermaid) * Junko Nakano (B-Shock! Chisa x Pon) * Justine Brown‏‎ (1 link) * Justine Shaw (webcomic Nowhere Girl) * Jutta Bauer‏‎ (2 links) K * K. Lynn Smith (Plume) * K. Perkins (Supergirl) * K-9‏‎ (2 links) * Kadi Fedoruk (Blindsprings) * Kai Wu (The Flash Season Zero) * Kaja Foglio (Girl Genius) * Kajfa‏‎ (1 link) * Kalah Allen (Jann of Renew, Comix 2000) * Kali Fontecchio (Yo Gabba Gabba) * Kalyssa Ladd‏‎ (1 link) * Kanan Minami (Kyo, Koi o Hajimemasu) * Kaneyoshi Izumi (Sonnanja neyo) * Kanoko Sakurakoji (Backstage Prince, Black Bird) * Kaori Yuki (Earl Cain, Angel Sactuary) * Kaoru Mori (A Bride’s Story) * Kaoru Tada (Ai Shite Knight, Itazura na Kiss) * Kaouet‏‎ (1 link) * Kara Barrett (The End is Totally Nigh, The Bargain) * Kara Lamb‏‎ (1 link) * Karen Brown‏‎ (2 links) * Karen Donnelly‏‎ (2 links) * Karen Favreau‏‎ (2 links) * Karen Karol (Flint Baker, War Heroes) * Karen KEZ HOward (What it Takes, The War of Winds) * Karen Luk (Encounters) * Karen Mahoney (Jennifer Wild, Moth Tales) * Karen Marie Haskell‏‎ (2 links) * Karen Rubins (Blood Magic, 10 Urban Beasts) * Karen Sneider (The New Yorker) * Karen Traviss (Gears of War, Batman: Arkham Unhinged) * Karen Yen‏‎ (2 links) * Karen Yumi Lusted (Final Blossom, Super Jax) * Kari Castor (Shahrazad) * Karine Bernadou (Canopee) * Karine Haaland‏‎ (2 links) * Karolina Bång‏‎ (2 links) * Karrie Fransman (The Night I Lost My Love, My Peculiar World) * Karuho Shiina (Kimi ni Todoke) * Kasey Van Hise (Winters in Lavelle) * Kasey Williams (Galacticat, Before I Sleep) * Kat Cahill (I Hate Gallant Girl) * Kat Laurange‏‎ (2 links) * Kat Roberts (Fever Dream, Looks Do Matter, Negative Burn) * Kat Rocha (Utopiates, Titanium Rain) * Kat Sicard‏‎ (1 link) * Kat Verhoeven/Katherine Verhoeven (Towerkind, webcomic Meat and Bone) * Kata Kane (Altar Girl) * Katarzyna Kaczor‏‎ (1 link) * Kate Anderson (Kate Anderson Adventures) * Kate Ashwin (Darken, Widdershins) * Kate Beaton (Hark! A Vagrant, Strange Tales II) * Kate Brown (Young Avengers, The Spider Moon, Fish + Chocolate) * Kate Carew/Marry Williams (Handy Andy, The Angel Child) * Kate Charlesworth (The Cartoon History of Time) * Kate Evans (Unraveling, Copse) * Kate Finnegan (colorist – Legends of Oz: The Wicked West) * Kate Gill‏‎ (1 link) * Kate Houghton-Ward‏‎ (1 link) * Kate Keattch (Jarred) * Kate Lacour (Eye See Eye) * Kate Leth (Kate or Die, Bravest Warriors, Edward Scissorhands) * Kate MacDonald‏‎ (1 link) * Kate Palmer‏‎ (2 links) * Kate Parrish‏‎ (1 link) * Kate Stewart‏‎ (2 links) * Kate Walker‏‎ (2 links) * Kate Worley (Omaha The Cat Dancer) * Katherine Arnoldi (The Amazing ‘True’ Story of a Teenage Single Mom) * Katherine Collins (Neil The Horse) * Katherine Patterson Rice‏‎ (1 link) * Katherine Walczak (The Flash Season Zero) * Katherine Wirick (Nevenkrank, No One Is Safe) * Kathleen Jacques (Band vs Band) * Kathleen Webb (Betty) * Kathryn Bill‏‎ (1 link) * Kathryn Garrison (Carry On) * Kathryn Hyatt (Marilyn: The Story of a Woman, Girltalk, World War 3 Illustrated) * Kathryn Immonen (Journey Into Mystery, Wolverine & Jubilee, Moving Pictures) * Kathryn Layno (Womanthology: Space, colorist – He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Legends of the Dark Knight) * Kathryn LeMieux (Six Chix, Miss Adventures In Dating, Feral West) * Kathryn Symes‏‎ (1 link) * Kati Kovàcs‏‎ (2 links) * Kati Rickenbach‏‎ (1 link) * Katiana Simms‏‎ (1 link) * Katie Blackwood (The Linguistic Goat) * Katie Cook (Gronk, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Katie Frasier (webcomics at katiefrasier.com) * Katie Fricas (Strumpet) * Katie Green (Lighter Than My Shadow, Bake Me A Cake) * Katie Longua (Rök/Rok, Munchies) * Katie Main‏‎ (1 link) * Katie Pope‏‎ (1 link) * Katie Rice (Camp Weedonwantcha, Skady) * Katie Shanahan (Silly Kingdom, Womanthology, Flight, Shanahanigans) * Katie Skelly (Nurse Nurse, Operation Migrane, Agent 8) * Katie Tiedrich (Awkward Zombie) * Katja Tukiainen‏‎ (2 links) * Katrin de Vries (W the Whore Throws Down The Gauntlet) * Katrin Stangl‏‎ (1 link) * Katsura Hoshino (D. Gray-man) * Kay Rudin‏‎ (2 links) * Kaylie McDougal (Dinogeddon) * Kazue‏‎ (1 link) * Kazue Kato (Blue Exorcist) * Kazue Nakamori (Clamp, RG Veda) * Kazuka Minami (My Paranoid Next Door Neighbor) * Kazuko Fujita (Makoto Call!, Four Steps to Romance) * Kazumi Yamashita (The Life of Genius Professor Yanagizawa) * Kazune Kawahara (High School Debut, My Love Story!) * Kazuya Minekura (Saiyuki, Wild Adapter) * Keenan Dowers‏‎ (1 link) * Kei Sasuga (GE – Good Ending) * Keiko Nishi (Sanban-cho, Love Song) * Keiko Senobu (Life, Limit) * Keiko Takemiya (Terra E) * Keiko Tobe (With The Light) * Keiler Roberts‏‎ (1 link) * Kel McDonald (Sorcery 101, Mists of Avalon) * Kelly Fitzpatrick (colorist – Dark Engine, Peter Panzerfaust, Rat Queens) * Kelly Hamilton (Roza) * Kelly Lynn Williams (Dreadlocked, Kulprit) * Kelly O’Hara (Zelda’s Zombie Zoo) * Kelly Seda‏‎ (2 links) * Kelly Sue DeConnick (Bitch Planet, Captain Marvel, Pretty Deadly, Osborn) * Kelly Thompson (Jem and The Holograms, Womanthology) * Kelly Turnbull (Manly Guys Doing Manly Things, Platinum Black) * Kelsie Ladd‏‎ (2 links) * Kendra Pape-Green‏‎ (1 link) * Kennedy Cooke-Garza (Superbitch!) * Kenzie Wildfire (cowriter – webcomic Daughter of the Wolf) * Kerascoet (Beautiful Darkness, Miss Don’t Touch Me, Beauty, Dungeon Twilight) * Kerstin Lokrantz‏‎ (1 link) * Keto Shimizu (Arrow Season 2.5) * Khale McHurst (I Do Not Have an Eating Disorder, Polyamory Isn’t For Everyone) * Kiara Williams (The Electric Rose) * Kiki Jones (webcomic Crush at Gurl.com) * Kim Caines (Grub Machine Comics – House of Thieves, Eventide) * Kim Hutchingson (Shahrazad) * Kim Krizan (Zombie Tales) * Kim Yale (Suicide Squad, Manhunter, Deadshot) * Kimberly De Liz‏‎ (2 links) * Kimberly Moseberry (AWF: Amazon Wrestling Federation) * Kimiko Uehara (Inochi no Utsuwa, Maiko no Uta) * Kira Keck‏‎ (1 link) * Kiriko Nananan (Blue, Strawberry Shortcakes) * Kirsten Baldock (Smoke and Guns) * Kirsten Petersen (WJHC series, BrainBomb) * Kit Buss (Thrill Electric) * Kitsie Bridges‏‎ (2 links) * Kittyhawk (Sparkling Generation Valkyrie Yuuki) * Kiyoko Arai (Angel Lip, Ask Dr. Rin!) * Klara Kußwanze‏‎ (1 link) * Koge-Donbo (Pita-Ten, DigiCharat) * Koharu Sakuraba (Kyo no Go no Ni, Minami-ke) * Konami Kanata (Chi’s Sweet Home) * Kori Michele Handwerker (Prince of Cats) * Kotomi Aoki (Baku wa Imoto ni Koi o Suru) * Kouri Shurei (Alchino) * Kozue Amano (Aria) * Kripa Joshi‏‎ (2 links) * Kris Dresen (She Said, Grace, Gone) * Kris Kovick‏‎ (7 links) * Krissy Smoot (Data Chasers, Luna Star) * Kristen Brennan (Coven of Angels) * Kristen Fitzner Denton (Scratch9) * Kristen Van Dam (Minor Acts of Heroism) * Kristyna Baczynski (Ladder) * Krystine Kryttre (Death Warmed Over) * Kurata Noriko (888) * Kyla Vanderklugt (Spera Jim Henson’s Storyteller) * Kyo Hatsuki (Love Junkies, Inu-Neko) * Kyoko Mizuki (Candy Candy) * Kyoko Okazaki (Pink, Helter Skelter) * Kyoko Shitou (Blue Inferior) L * L. Nichols (Ley Lines, Flocks, Gardening Comics) * L. Lois Buhalis‏‎ (6 links) * Lady Attercop (Strange Fiction) * Laerte Coutinho (The Pirates of Tiete River) * Laeta Kalogridis‏‎ (1 link) * Lana Wachowski (Doc Frankenstein, Ectokid, Hellblazer, The Matrix) * Lara Antal (Strumpet) * Lark Pien (Long Tail Kitty, Mr. Boombha, Stories From The Ward) * Laura Allred (colorist – Red Rocket 7, Madman Comics, iZombie) * Laura Braga (Witchblade, Superior Iron Man) * Laura Cain‏‎ (1 link) * Laura Ellyn‏‎ (2 links) * Laura Howell (The Bizarre Adventures of Gilbert & Sullivan, Dennis The Menace) * Laura Lee Gulledge (Drawn Thru: Drawing Through Depression) * Laura Depuy Martin (colorist – Planetary, Astonishing X-Men, Thor, Ruse, The Authority) * Laura Molina‏‎ (1 link) * Laura Morley‏‎ (3 links) * Laura Park (Do Not Disturb My Waking Dream, Mome) * Laura Rohrman‏‎ (2 links) * Laura Scarpa (Come la vita) * Laura Terry (Graveyard Shakes, Morning Song, Overboard) * Laura Watton (Biomecha, founding member – Sweatdrop Studios) * Laura Williams (One Way Trip) * Laura Wilson (Five Star) * Laura Ziskin‏‎ (1 link) * Laureline Michaut (Le Journal de Carmilla, Cerise) * Lauren Affe (Five Ghosts, colorist Buzzkill) * Lauren Anne Sharp (Quarantined, Sleeping Phoenix) * Lauren Barnett (Me Likes You Very Much) * Lauren Beukes (Fairest) * Lauren Burke‏‎ (2 links) * Lauren Certo (The Flash Season Zero) * Lauren Montgomery (Womanthology) * Lauren Petty (Vertigo Quarterly: SFX) * Lauren Sankovitch‏‎ (3 links) * Lauren Weinstein (The Goddess of War) * Laurence Hyde (Southern Cross) * Laurenn McCubbin (Apparat Quit City, XXX Live Nude Girls) * Laurianne Uy (Polterguys) * Laurie Sandell‏‎ (2 links) * Laurie Sutton (Adam Strange) * Laverne Harding (Cynical Suzie, Woody Woodpecker) * Layla Lawlor (Kismet, Freebird, Raven’s Children) * Lea Hernandez (Clockwork Angels, Marvel Mangaverse: Punisher, Killer Princesses, Rumble Girls) * Leah Adezio (Ari of Lemuria) * Leah Hayes (Not Funny Ha-Ha, Holy Moly, Funeral of the Heart) * Leah Moore (Albion, Sherlock Holmes, Raise the Dead, The Complete Dracula) * Leanne Franson (Liliane, Bi-Dyke) * Leanne Shapton (Important Artifacts and Personal Property from the Collection of Lenore Doolan and Harold Morris, Was She Petty) * Lee Kennedy‏‎ (5 links) * Lee Marrs (Star Reach) * Lee NaRae (Maximum Ride) * Lee So-young (Model, Arcana) * Leeann Hamilton (Finn & Fish) * Leela Corman (Bizarro World, Subway Series) * Leesa Dean (Chilltown) * Leeza Sei (Clamp, RG Veda) * Leia Weathington (The Legend of Bold Riley) * Leigh Brackett (Star Wars, Detective Comics) * Leigh Dragoon (By The Wayside) * Leila Abdul Razzaq (Baddawi) * Leila Del Duca (Shutter) * Leila Marzocchi‏‎ (1 link) * Leisl Adams (webcomics on Leisladams.com) * Lela Dowling (The Dreamery, Dragonflight, Fusion) * Lela Gwenn (Hellraiser: Beastiary) * Lela Lee‏‎ (2 links) * Lena Merhej‏‎ (1 link) * Lene Ask‏‎ (2 links) * Leonie O’Moore (Some Forgotten Part, Monstrum Horrendum) * Lesley Ruda‏‎ (3 links) * Leslie Ewing‏‎ (9 links) * Leslie Gauthier (Aw Yeah Comics!) * Leslie Plée (Anarchie & Blactol: Mes Années Lycée) * Leslie Stein (Yeah It Is) * Leslie Sternbergh‏‎ (7 links) * Leslie Zahler (colorist – American Flagg) * Liana Buszka (Lupina, Spera) * Liana Finck (Bintel Brief) * Libby Reid‏‎ (2 links) * Lila Quintero Weaver (Dark Room) * Liliana Velez‏‎ (1 link) * Lilli Carré (The Lagoon, Tales of Woodsman Pete) * Lillian Chestney (Classics Illustrated) * Lillian Mesner‏‎ (1 link) * Lillian Mousli‏‎ (2 links) * Lillian Proctor (Golden Age Quality Comics colorist) * Lilly Wachowski (Doc Frankenstein, Ectokid, Hellblazer, The Matrix) * Lily Renée (Fiction House) * Lina Buffolente (La Signora del Fumetto) * Lina Ghaibeh‏‎ (1 link) * Linda Chung (Fashion Forward) * Linda Crothers‏‎ (1 link) * Linda Fite (The Cat, Claws Of The Cat) * Linda Lessmann Reinhold (colorist – Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider) * Linda Ly (Grimm Fairy Tales) * Linda Medley (Castle Waiting, Justice League, Fables) * Linda Sejic (Bloodstain, Wildfire, 39 Minutes) * Linda Sue Welch‏‎ (2 links) * Linda Walter (Suzie Q. Smith, The Lively Ones) * Lindsay C. Walker (The Phantom, Zombies vs Cheerleaders, Darkstalkers, Voltron) * Lindsay Cibos (Peach Fuzz) * Lindsay Walker‏‎ (1 link) * Lindsey Wagner‏‎ (1 link) * Line Hoven‏‎ (2 links) * Line O.‏‎ (1 link) * Lisa Hanawalt (My Dirty Dumb Eyes, I Want You) * Lisa Joy‏‎ (1 link) * Lisa Kirby (Bounty Hunters) * Lisa Kirk‏‎ (2 links) * Lisa Kwon‏‎ (1 link) * Lisa Lyons‏‎ (2 links) * Lisa Mandel (Nini Patalo, Eddy Milveux) * Lisa Moore (colorist – Peanuts, Garfield, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Damsels, Dragonlance, Dark Horse Presents, Dominique, Negative Burn) * Lisa Patrick‏‎ (1 link) * Lisa Wilde (Yo Miss) * Lise Myhre (Nemi) * Lissa Treiman (Giant Days) * Liv Strömquist‏‎ (3 links) * Liz A. Rost‏‎ (1 link) * Liz Baillie (My Brain Hurts, Freewheel, Release The Bats) * Liz Berube (Date With Debbi, Falling In Love, Young Romance) * Liz Climo (The Little World of Liz Climo) * Liz Greenfield‏‎ (2 links) * Liz Greenfield (Stuff Sucks) * Liz Inverse (The Demonic Adventures of Angel Witch Pita) * Liz Lunney (At The Caves, At The End of Your Garden, A Dinosaur Tale) * Liz Mackie‏‎ (2 links) * Liz Mayorga‏‎ (1 link) * Liz Plourde (How I Made The World) * Liz Prince (Tomboy, Will You Still Love Me If I Wet The Bed, Alone Forever) * Liza Donnelly (New Yorker Cartoonist) * Lizz Hickey (Jammers) * Lizz Lunney (Tofu and Cats, Party Animals) * Lois van Baarle (Womanthology: Space, Womanthology: Heroic) * Lora Fountain‏‎ (4 links) * Lora Innes (The Dreamer) * Lori Almeida (Dark Horse Presents) * Lori Gentile-Strons‏‎ (2 links) * Lorna Miller (Witch, Weird Tales of the Ramones) * Lorraine Murphy (Treasure Chest) * Lou Rogers (editorial cartoonist – Suffragist) * Louise Altson (Junior Miss, Miss America) * Louise Miller‏‎ (1 link) * Louise Simonson (Power Pack, X-Factor, New Mutants, Superman) * Lu Cafaggi (Turma da Monica: Lacos) * Lucie Durbiano (Lulu Grenadine, Bizou, Lo) * Lucie Lomova (Les Sauvages) * Lucques Trigaut‏‎ (1 link) * Lucy Bellwood (Baggywrinkles, True Believer, Grand Adventure) * Lucy Byatt‏‎ (2 links) * Lucy Feller (Yellowjacket, Defenders) * Lucy Knisley (French Milk, Radiator Days, Relish) * Lucy Sweet‏‎ (3 links) * Luella Jane Wright‏‎ (1 link) * Luisa Felix (Candy Blondell) * Lyn Chevely‏‎ (5 links) * Lynda Barry (One! Hundred! Demons!, What It Is, The Freddie Stories) * Lynn Johnston (For Better or For Worse) * Lynn Lau (webcomics at Lynnlau.com) * Lynn Marron (Secrets of Sinister House) * Lynn Naylor (Jingle Belle, Samurai Jack) * Lynn Pauls‏‎ (1 link) * Lynn Varley (colorist – Dark Knight Returns, 300, Daredevil, Ronin) * M. Victoria Robado (Fragile, Sticky Dilly Buns, colorist – Littlest Pet Shop, Jem and The Holograms) M * M.C. Betz‏‎ (1 link) * M.K. Brown (Aunt Mary’s Kitchen) * M.K. Reed (The Cute Girl Network, Bayside Warriors) * Maarta Laiho (Womanthology: Space, colorist – Lumberjanes, Adventure Time, Regular Show) * Maartje Schalkx‏‎ (2 links) * Ma'at Crook‏‎ (2 links) * Mabel "Odin" Burvik (Dickie Dare) * Machiko Satonaka (Karyudo no Seiza) * Mackenzie Brewer‏‎ (1 link) * Maddie Blaustein (Hardware, Deathwish, Static) * Madeline Flores (Help Us! Great Warrior) * Madeline Rosca (Hollow Fields, Clockwork Sky) * Madison Clell (Cuckoo) * Maeve Clancy (Flatmates) * Magdalene Visaggio‏‎ (1 link) * Maggie Ling‏‎ (4 links) * Maggie Whorf (Bohos) * Magnolia Porter (Bobwhite, Monster Pulse) * Maimouna Younglai-Case (An Cheng at myounglai-case) * Mairghread Scott (Transformers) * Maitena (Superadas) * Maja Sukeile Klockljung‏‎ (1 link) * Majedah Shaheen‏‎ (1 link) * Maki Murakami (Gravitation) * Manal Muhammed‏‎ (1 link) * Mandy Ord (Wilnot, Brick Dog, DeeVee) * Marcia Chen (Witchblade) * Marcia Snyder (Fiction House) * Mardou (Sky in Stereo, Anais in Paris) * Margaret Ashford-Trotter (Thunder in the Building) * Margaret G. Hays (sister of Grace Drayton) * Margaret Isabella (writer – Better Publications) * Margaret Maidment‏‎ (1 link) * Margaret Shulock (Six Chix, Apartment 3-G) * Margaux Motin (La tectonique des plaques) * Margery Peters‏‎ (7 links) * Margie Cherry‏‎ (2 links) * Margo Dabaie (A Voyage to Panjikant, The Hookah Girl) * Margreet de Heer (Philosophy: A Discovery In Comics, Science: A Discovery in Comics) * Marguerite Abouet (Aya/Aya of Yop City) * Marguerite Bennett (Angela: Asgaurd’s Assassin, Sleepy Hollow, Butterfly) * Marguerite Dabaie‏‎ (4 links) * Marguerite Sauvage (Sensation Comics: Wonder Woman, Thor) * Marguerite Van Cook (The Late Child and Other Animals, colorist – Seven Miles a Second) * Mari Ahokoivu‏‎ (2 links) * MariNaomi (Kiss & Tell) * Mari Okazaki (Suppli) * Mari Ozawa (Sekai de Ichiban Yasashii Ongaku) * Mari Yamazaki (Thermae Romae) * Maria Björklund (Planetta Z) * Maria Burke (writer – Ace Periodicals) * Maria Frohlich (Utopi, The Phantom) * Maria Luisa Uggetti (Topolino) * Maria Myklevoll‏‎ (1 link) * Maria Rostocka‏‎ (2 links) * Maria Scrivan‏‎ (1 link) * Mariah Huehner (Emily And The Strangers, True Blood, Womanthology) * Marian Churchland (Beast, Northlanders) * Marian Henley‏‎ (9 links) * Marian Lydbrooke‏‎ (2 links) * Marian Runk (The Magic Hedge) * Marie Bergeron (Curb Stomp) * Marie Marcks‏‎ (3 links) * Marie Sarafianos (All-Star Western, Big Town) * Marie Severin (Spider-Woman, Strange Tales, Daredevil, The Cat, The Hulk) * Mariko Iwadate (Young You, Margaret) * Mariko Tamaki (This One Summer) * Marilyn Mercer (The Secret Files of Dr. Drew) * Marilyn Scott-Waters (The Return of Doctor Dragonwagon) * Marimo Ragway (Baby and Me) * Marina Baggio (Disney Fairies, Monster Allergy) * Marine Blandin (Fables Nautiques) * Marion Fayolle (In Pieces/L’homme en pieces, Nappe Comme Neige) * Marion Montaigne (Tu Mourras Moins Bete, La Vie Des Tres Betes, Riche) * Marion Vitus (No In-Between, Paris Rooftop Adventure) * Maripol‏‎ (1 link) * Maris Wicks (Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, Primates, colorist – Batgirl) * Marisa Delvaille‏‎ (1 link) * Marisa Acocella Marchetto (Cancer Vixen, Just Who the Hell Is She Anyway, cartoonist – The New Yorker) * Marissa Louise (colorist – Semi-automagic, Robotcop, Escape from New York) * Maritza Campos (College Roomies From Hell, Power Trip, CFRH) * Marjane Satrapi (Persepolis, Persepolis 2, Chicken With Plums) * Marjorie Henderson Buell (Little Lulu) * Marjorie Liu (X-23, Astonishing X-Men, Black Widow) * Marjorie Olsen Lazarus (Marvel Horror, Marvel Romance, Toby Press) * Marjorie Pearson (writer – Treasure Chest) * Marley Zarcone (Forgetless) * Marnie Galloway (In the Sounds and Seas) * Marrylen Townsend (Cissy, Cinderella Love) * Marsha Cooke (Teenage Satan) * Marta "Nieznayu" Bystroń‏‎ (1 link) * Marta Chudolinska (Back and Forth) * Martha Campbell‏‎ (8 links) * Martha Orr‏‎ (3 links) * Martha Rich‏‎ (1 link) * Martha Thomases (Dakota North) * Martina Fugazzotto (webcomics at SexEtc.org and Gurl.com) * Marty Links (Emmy Lou) * Mary Anne Case‏‎ (1 link) * Mary Bellamy (Faux Facts, Ah Heck, Womanthology, Womanthology: Space) * Mary Bierbaum (Badrock, Star) * Mary Cagle (Kiwi Blitz) * Mary Eyley (Trickster) * Mary Fleener (Slutburger, Life of the Party) * Mary H.K. Choi (CMYK: Black) * Mary Hildebrandt (The Wallas in Tapestry Anthology) * Mary Jo Duffy (Power Man and Iron Fist, Star Wars, Wolverine) * Mary Jo Pehl (Jailbait) * Mary Lawton‏‎ (3 links) * Mary Mitchell (Batman: Gotham Knights) * Mary Schmich (Brenda Starr) * Mary Skrenes (Omega The Unknown) * Mary Talbot (Dotter of Her Father’s Eyes) * Mary Wallace (Mystery in Space, Torchy) * Mary Wilshire (Amazing Spider-Man) * Maryanna Hardy (So I’ve Been Told) * Marzena Sowa (Marzi) * Masako Watanabe (Namida no Sanbika, Blue Foxfire, Glass no Shiro) * Masako Yashiro‏‎ (1 link) * Mathilde Domecq (Paola Crusoe) * Matilda Tristram (Solipsistic Pop) * Matsuri Hino (Vampire Knight) * Maura McHugh (Jennifer Wilde, Roisin Dubh) * Maureen McTigue‏‎ (2 links) * Max Wittert (Skinny Girls) * May Gibbs‏‎ (1 link) * May Mann (Miss America) * Maya Gavin (2000AD) * Maya Kern (Monster Pop) * Maya Sakamoto (Nestrobber) * Mayu Murata (Nagaresboshi Lens) * Mayu Sakai (Rockin’ Heaven) * Mayu Shinjo (Sensual Phrase, Akuma na Eros) * Mayumi Muroyama (Asari-chan) * Meaghan Tucker‏‎ (1 link) * Meags Fitzgerald (Photobooth) * Meg “Bugbyte” Koss (Messenger, Follower) * Meg Gandy (Godsend, Spera) * Megan Baehr (Dragon Mischief, Flashlight, The Thunderbird) * Megan Brennan (Pencil Pup, School of World) * Megan Furesz‏‎ (1 link) * Megan Kelso (Girl Hero, Artichoke Tales, Squirrel Mother) * Megan Lavey-Heaton (Namesake) * Megan Levens (Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Madame Frankenstein) * Megan McKay (Doodle for Food) * Megan Rose Gedris (Yu+Me:Dream, Lesbian Pirates From Outer Space, Meaty Yogurt) * Megan Whitmarsh (Snow Monkeys) * Megan Wilson (colorist – And Then Emily Was Gone) * Meghan Corbett‏‎ (1 link) * Meghan Hetrick (Fairest, Jokers Daughter, Lois Lane) * Meghan Penton‏‎ (1 link) * Meghan Turbitt‏‎ (1 link) * Megumi Tachikawa (Saint Tail) * Mel White (Duncan and Mallory) * Melanie J. Morgan (Betty and Veronica, Jughead) * Melinda Beck‏‎ (1 link) * Melinda Gebbie (Lost Girls, Cobweb in Tomorrow Stories) * Melissa DeJesus (Sokora Refugees, My Cage) * Melissa Kaercher (colorist – Loaded Bible, Femme Noir) * Melissa Mendes (Freddy Stories) * Melody Often (Trinadot) * Melody Shickley (In The Hands of Boys) * Meredith Finch (Grimm Fairy Tales, Wonder Woman) * Meredith Gran (Octopus Pie) * Meredith Kurtzman‏‎ (2 links) * Meredith McClaren (Hinges, Hopeless Savages) * Meredith Scheff-King (Semaphore, Unruly Islands) * Merna Gamble (A Tale of Two Cities) * Metaphrog (Strange Weather Lately, Louis) * Mette Hellenes‏‎ (1 link) * Miaowu (You Mao Zai) * Michele Jurras‏‎ (1 link) * Michele Wolfman (colorist – Marvel) * Micheline Hess (Anansi ipad Comic, Malice In Ovenland) * Michelle Billingsley (Grim Tales) * Michelle Brand‏‎ (7 links) * Michelle Czajkowski (Ava’s Demon) * Michelle Madsen (colorist – Buffy The Vampire Slayer) * Michelle Nunnelly (Ugly, Black Sheep) * Michelle Palumbo (Starfighter) * Michelle Pugliese‏‎ (1 link) * Michelle Silva (Love Buzz) * Michelle Weaver‏‎ (1 link) * Miho Obana (Kodomo no Omocha) * Mihona Fujii (Gals!, Mujaki na mama de) * Mikhaela Reid (editorial cartoonist – The Boston Phoenix, Los Angeles Times, In These Times) * Miki Aihara (Hot Gimmick) * Miki Yoshikawa (Yankee-kun to Megane-chan) * Mikiyo Tsuda (The Day of Revolution, Princess Princess, Family Complex) * Mikki Kendal (Swords of Sorrow) * Mi-Kyung Yun (Bride of the Water God) * Mildred Louis (Agents of the Realm, Bound Blades) * Milk Morinaga (Kuchibiru Tameiki Sakurairo, Girl Friends) * Milk Morizono (Crazy Love Hisshouhou, Amore, Slave to Love) * Mimi Gold (Amazing Adventres, Iron Man) * Mimi Pond (Over Easy) * Minako Narita (Cipher) * Minami Ozaki (Zetsuai 1989) * Mindy Eisman‏‎ (1 link) * Mindy Newell (Lois Lane, Wonder Woman, Catwoman, Amethyst) * Miné Okubo‏‎ (1 link) * Mine Žabnikar‏‎ (1 link) * Ming Doyle (Mara, The Kitchen, Quantum & Woody) * Minna Sundberg (A Redtail’s Dream, Stand Still, Stay Silent) * Minori Kimura‏‎ (1 link) * Minty Lewis (PS Comics, Salad Days) * Mira Falardeau‏‎ (1 link) * Mira Friedmann (Actus Box Series) * Mirana Reveier (Gates of Midnight, colorist – The Clockwork Girl) * Miranda Harmon‏‎ (1 link) * Miriam Engelberg (Cancer Made Me A Shallower Person) * Miriam Flambe‏‎ (1 link) * Miriam Katin (We Are On Our Own) * Miriam Kendrick‏‎ (1 link) * Miriam Libicki (Colour & Commentary, The Love Songs of Hippo & Coronet, Jobnik!) * Mirka Andolfo (colorist Fanboys vs Zombies) * Mirka Martini‏‎ (1 link) * Misako Rocks! (Savage Love, Manga Mover) * Miss Lasko-Gross (Henni, Escape from Special, A Mess of Everything) * Missy Kulik (Pocket) * Misty Lee (Simpsons) * Misty Tang (A Woman of Dust) * Miwa Ueda (Peach Girl) * Miyako Maki (Genji Monogatari, Haha Koi Warutsu) * Miyuki Eto (Hell Girl) * Miyuki Kobayashi (Delicious! Kitchen Princess) * Mizuki Kawashita (Strawberry 100%, First Love Limited) * Mo Oh (Lily Renee Escape Artist) * Mokona/Mokona Apapa (Clamp, Tsubasa, Tokoyo Babylon) * Molly Crabapple (X-Factor, Strange Tales, Girl Comics, Scarlett Takes Manhattan) * Molly Kiely‏‎ (2 links) * Molly Lazer‏‎ (1 link) * Molly Ostertag (Strong Female Protagonist) * Momoko Koda (Heroine Shikkaku) * Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) * MomoRawrr (TMNT – Sui Generis, TMNT – Dunkel) * Monica Gallagher (Glitter Kiss, Gods & Undergrads, Nine To Five, Boobage) * Monica Hellström‏‎ (1 link) * Monica Sharp (Panda Kahn) * Monique MacNaughton (Gaak, The Continentals) * Morag Lewis (Ambient Rhythm Vol 2, Sun Fish Moon Fish: Fire Fish Story) * Morgan O’Shay (Family Album) * Moria Wright‏‎ (3 links) * Moro Rogers (City in the Desert) * Moto Hagio (A Drunken Dream & Other Stories, The Heart of Thomas, They Were Eleven, Poe no Ichizoku) * Mouna Toure (comics at Moon Toons) * Moyoco Anno (Flowers & Bees, Sakuran, In Clothes Called Fat) * Ms,Shatia Hamilton (Glory colorist, Fungus Grotto) * Murasaki Yamada (Garo) * Myfanwy Tristram‏‎ (1 link) * Myra Hancock (Myra, Crisis, 2000AD) N * Nadine Brass‏‎ (1 link) * Nadine French‏‎ (1 link) * Nadja Baer (Impure, The U.S. Constitution) * Nadja‏‎ Fejtö (2 links) * Nami Akimoto (Miracle Girls) * Nana Li (Twelfth Night, Rising Stars of Manga) * Nanae Chrono (Peacemaker Kurogane, Senki Senki Momotama) * Nanae Haruno (Papa Told Me, Double House, Pieta) * Nanae Sasaya‏‎ (1 link) * Nanase Ohkawa (Clamp, Clamp School Detectives, Angelic Layer, Man of Many Faces) * Nanci Quesada‏‎ (1 link) * Nancy A. Collins (Swamp Thing, Vampirella, Red Sonja) * Nancy Bea Miller‏‎ (2 links) * Nancy Butler (Sense & Sensibility, Pride & Prejudice, Emma) * Nancy Husari‏‎ (2 links) * Nancy Kalish‏‎ (4 links) * Nansi Hoolahan (colorist – Wonder Woman, Booster Gold, Mister Miracle, Superboy) * Nao Maita (Age 12) * Naoko Matsuda (Juhan Shuttai!) * Naoko Takeuchi (Codename: Sailor V, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon) * Naomi Basner‏‎ (1 link) * Nara Walker (Prettyism, Edge of Dawn) * Naranjo‏‎ (1 link) * Nariko Enomoto (Season of Sentiment, The Four Hundred Blows) * Narumi Kakinouchi (Yakushiji Ryoko no Kaiki Jikenbo) * Nasu Yukie (Here is Greenwood) * Natacha Bustos (Lolita/HR, Tales From The End of the World) * Natacha Sicaud (Sous L’entonnoir) * Natalie d’Arbeloff (Augustine, Blaugustine) * Natalie Krigstein (Best Love, Girls’ Romances, Young Romance, Young Love) * Natalie Nourigat (A Boy and A Girl, It Girl and the Atomics, Home Is Where The Internet Is) * Natalie Sandells (Nevermore, Devilchild) * Natasha Allegri (Bee and Puppycat, Fionna and Cake, Adventure Time Fionna and Cake creator) * Natasha Alterici (Lucid) * Natashia McGough (Danity Kane) * Natsuki Takaya (Phantom Dream, Fruits Basket) * Natsume Itsuki (Oz, Clouds Rising, Jye Oh Sei) * Natsume Ono (Not Simple, House of Five Leaves, Ristorante Paradiso) * Natsumi Aida (Switch Girl) * Nechama Frier‏‎ (1 link) * Nede Dokić‏‎ (1 link) * Nei Ruffino (Birds of Prey) * Nele Anders‏‎ (1 link) * Nell Brinkley (Brinkley Girl creator) * Nellie Caroll (Lady Chatter) * Nen (Iscariot) * Neoma Lindley‏‎ (2 links) * Ngozi Ukazu (Check Please) * Nic Buxom (Nic Buxom) * Nicola Scott (Wonder Woman, Birds of Prey, Secret Six) * Nicola Streeten (Bill, Me & You) * Nicole Claveloux (Heavy Metal) * Nicole Ferentz‏‎ (3 links) * Nicole Georges (Invincible Summer) * Nicole Hollander (Sylvia, Cheval Noir) * Nicole Mannino (This is Not Fiction) * Nicole Pannebaker‏‎ (1 link) * Nicole Streeten‏‎ (1 link) * Nicole Virella (Return of the Living Deadpool) * Niki Smith (In Maps & Legends, Some Did Rest) * Nikki Coffman (XXX Live Nude Girls) * Nikki Cook (Jennifer’s Body) * Nikki Floreno‏‎ (1 link) * Nikki Gosch‏‎ (3 links) * Nikki McClure‏‎ (2 links) * Nikole “Spooni” McDonald-Jones (comics at spooniart.com) * Nilah Magruder (Fairy Teeth) * Nina Albright (Bernard Baily Studio) * Nina Bunjevac (Fatherland) * Nina Matsumoto (Yokaiden, Saturnalia) * Nina Morales‏‎ (1 link) * Nina Paley (Nina’s Adventures) * Nina Serena‏‎ (1 link) * Nine Antico (Rock This Way, Discobabel) * Nnedi Okorafor (Mystery In Space) * Noel Franklin (Strumpet) * Noelle Giddings (colorist – Milestone) * Noëlle Joly‏‎ (1 link) * Noelle Stevenson (Nimona, Lumberjanes) * Nokuthula (The Mirror) * Nondo‏‎ (1 link) * Nora Krug‏‎ (2 links) * Noreen Stevens‏‎ (8 links) * NotImportant (Replay) O * Oima Yoshitoki (Koe no Katachi/A Silent Voice) * Olga Wróbel‏‎ (3 links) * Olive Bailey (Land of the Lost) * Olive Byrne‏‎ (2 links) * Olivia Clavel (Tele, Bazooka Group, Metal Hurlant) * Olivia Horvath (Tiny Bangs) * Olivia Lorne‏‎ (1 link) * Olivia Schanzer (Fragile Honeymoon) * Olivia Stephens (Buried, Alone, Nuclear) * Ora Hope (DC Romance) * Ozella Welch‏‎ (1 link) P * Paige Braddock (Jane’s World) * Paige Halsey Warren (Busty Girl Comics, AHTspace) * Pam Bliss (Kekionga, Hopelessly Lost But Making Good Time, Sparky’s Minicomics Tips) * Paola Gaviria (Virus Tropical) * Pascaline Lefebvre (Comment Faire, Meathaus) * Pascalle Lepas (Zap! Wilde Life) * Pat Shewchuk (Baba Yaga and The Wolf) * Patrice Aggs (Strumpet, The Boss) * Patricia Breen (Kiss & Tell) * Patricia Burgess (The Artist In Repose, Buddy Scissortail) * Patricia Highsmith (Real Heroes #1) * Patricia Mulvihill‏‎ (1 link) * Patrizia Zanotti (colorist – Corto Maltese) * Paty Cockrum (My Love, The Cat, OHOTMU, THUNDER Agents, Nightcrawler) * Paula Gray‏‎ (1 link) * Paulina Ganucheau (Adventure Time, Zodiac Starforce) * Pauline Loth (Miss America, Patsy Walker) * Peach-Pit (Shugo Chara!) * Peggy J. West‏‎ (1 link) * Peggy Zangerle (Doc Savage, Red Dragon) * Pénélope Bagieu (Ma vie est tout a fait fascinante, Stars of the Stars, Josephine) * Penelope Gaylord (Fanboys vs Zombies) * Penina Gal (Limp Wrist, Glamera, Werewolf, The Fire messenger) * Penny (Witchlette!) * Penny Moran Van Horn (Recipe For Disaster and Other Stories) * Perri Hart (B.C.) * Petra Erika Nordlund (Prague Race) * Petra Leao (Holy Avenger Especial, Victory) * Petra Scotese (Action Comics, Cloak & Dagger, She-Hulk, Daredevil) * Philippa Rice (My Cardboard Life) * Phoebe Gloeckner (Diary of a Teenage Girl, A Child’s Life) * Phyllis Novin (The Simpsons, Futurama, Shi) * Phyllis Reed‏‎ (3 links) * Pia Guerra (Y: The Last Man) * Piyale Madra‏‎ (2 links) * Polly Guo (Houdini & Holmes, Smut Peddler) * Posy Simmonds (Tamara Drewe, Gemma Bovery) * PrincessH‏‎ (1 link) * Priscilla Hamby (Vampire Kisses) * Priscilla Willard (Fiction House, Ziff-Davis) * Prudence Shen (Nothing Could Possibly Go Wrong) Q * Qing Han‏‎ (1 link) * Queenie Chan (The Dreaming) R * Rachael Anderson (Worsted For Wear) * Rachael Smith (House Party) * Rachel Bennett (Beyond the Western Deep) * Rachel Connor (The Regular Show) * Rachel Croft (writer – Ace Periodicals) * Rachel Deering (Womanthology, Anathema, Relic) * Rachel Deville‏‎ (1 link) * Rachel Dodson (Uncanny X-Men, X-Men, Wonder Woman, Catwoman) * Rachel Dukes (Mixtape Comics, Garfield, As You Were, Intentionally Left Blank, Adventure Time) * Rachel Emily Taylor (The Pinocchio Syndrome – London Print Studio Anthology) * Rachel Hartman (Amy Unbounded) * Rachel Masilamani (RPM Comics) * Rachel Nabors (18 Revolutions) * Rachel Nacion (Shades of Blue) * Rachel Pinnelas‏‎ (3 links) * Rachel Pollack (Doom Patrol) * Rachel Yelding (Strumpet) * Rachelle Menashe (Virus) * Rachelle Rosenberg (colorist – Marvel, Barack The Barbarian) * Ragni Huhta‏‎ (1 link) * Raina Telgemeier (Smile, Sisters, Drama) * Ramona Fradon (Aquaman, Metamorpho, Brenda Starr) * Ramona Patenaude (Iger studio artist) * Ramsey Beyer‏‎ (1 link) * Randy Lofficier‏‎ (1 link) * Rasha Mahdi‏‎ (2 links) * Rashida Jones (Frenemy) * Rashida Lovely (Newave Comics/Newave Universe) * Raven A. Moore‏‎ (1 link) * Rawles Marie Lumumba (Nightshade) * Rebecca A. Wrigley (Hunter’s Fortune, Angel) * Rebecca Buchman‏‎ (2 links) * Rebecca Burgess (London Underworld, Illusional Beauty) * Rebecca Clements (KinkoFry, Come Inside My Body) * Rebecca Cohen (The Adventures of Gynostar) * Rebecca Dart (Rabbithead) * Rebecca Dessertine‏‎ (1 link) * Rebecca Donner‏‎ (2 links) * Rebecca Gabriella B*‏‎ (2 links) * Rebecca Goldfield (District Comics) * Rebecca Guay (The Last Dragon, Green Lantern: 1001 Emerald Nights, Black Orchid, Babylon 5) * Rebecca Hicks (Little Vampires!) * Rebecca Kraatz (Snaps, House of Sugar) * Rebecca Mock (Four Points) * Rebecca Riley‏‎ (2 links) * Rebecca Sugar (Don’t Cry For Me I’m Already Dead, Pug Davis) * Rebecka Wright‏‎ (5 links) * Rebekah Black (colorist – FemForce, Dragonfly, Black Diamond) * Rebekah Isaacs (Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel & Faith, DV8: Gods & Monsters) * Regine L. Sawyer (Lockett Down Productions – Eating Vampires, Ice Witch, Death Mask) * Rei Izumi (Hibiki’s Magic) * Rei Toma (Dawn of the Arcana) * Reiko Okano (Fancy Dance) * Reiko Saibara (Bokunchi, Mainichi Kaasan) * Reiko Shimizu (Kaguyahime, Himitsu – Top Secret) * Reinhild Kassing‏‎ (2 links) * Renae De Liz (Womanthology, The Last Unicorn, Peter Pan) * Renata Gąsiorowska‏‎ (2 links) * Renate Alf‏‎ (2 links) * Rene Engstrom (Anders Loves Maria, So Far Apart) * Rene Reynolds (colorist – Sabre, Elvira’s House of Mystery) * Renee Bosler‏‎ (1 link) * Renée French (Marbles in My Underpants, Dark Horse Presents, Grit Bath) * Renee Jones‏‎ (1 link) * Renee Kurilla (Orangutanka, ZebraFish, Pool Girls) * Renee Witterstaetter (Savage Sword of Conan) * Rhea Ewing (webcomics Fine, Urban Fey, and at RandomeComics.com) * Rhianna Pratchett (Tomb Raider, Mirror’s Edge) * Rhonda Dicksion‏‎ (4 links) * Riana Duncan‏‎ (1 link) * Rica Takashima (Rica ‘tte Kanji!?) * Richmond Lewis (Batman: Year One) * Rie Takada (Wild Act) * Riitta Uusitalo‏‎ (2 links) * Rikke “Gwennafran” Lindskov (Stereotype Devil & Angel) * Riley McCool (Public Humiliation, Habibah’s Song) * Rin Mikimoto (Kin Kyori Renai) * Rina Ayuyang (Whirlwind Wonderland) * Rina Piccolo (Six Chix, Tina’s Groove) * Rinkel (Xenobiosis) * Rinko Ueda (Tail of the Moon) * Risa Ito (Oi Pitan!, Oruchuban Ebichu) * Rita Mercedes‏‎ (2 links) * Rivkah (Steady Beat) * Riyoko Ikeda (The Rose of Versailles, Oniisama e) * Roberta Gregory (Naughty Bits/Bitchy Bitch) * Roberta Tewes (colorist – Batman, Catwoman, Time Breakers, Nightwing) * Robin Furth (The Dark Tower, The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger Born) * Robin Ha‏‎ (2 links) * Robin Hoelzemann (Curia Regis) * Robin Riggs‏‎ (3 links) * Robin Robinson (Ushala at World’s End) * Robin Shaw‏‎ (1 link) * Robyn Chapman (Tiny Report, Limp Wrist) * Robyn E. Kenealy (American Captain) * Rom (Artifacts) * Romy Blümel‏‎ (1 link) * Rona Chadwick‏‎ (4 links) * Ronda Pattison (colorist – The Maxx: Maxximized, Godzilla, TMNT, Next Men, Atomic Robo, Angel) * Ros Asquith‏‎ (2 links) * Rosa Colon (Soda Pop Comics: $19.95, Gingerbread, Paracosm) * Rosalind B. Penfold (Dragonslippers) * Rosalind Ross (Toby Press) * Rosana Rios (Ze Carioca, Minni & Company, Topolino) * Rosaria Battiloro (Strange Detective Mysteries) * Rosario Dawson (Occult Crimes Taskforce) * Rose O’Neill (Kewpies creator, cartoonist – Puck) * Rosemary Cheetham (colorist – Weird Worlds, Worlds’ Finest, Weird Worlds) * Rosemary Mosco (Bird and Moon) * Rosemary Travale (Thingamajig, Crown Royale) * Rosemary Volk (DC) * Roxxie‏‎ (1 link) * Roz Chast (Can’t We Talk About Something More Pleasant?, The Party After You Left: Collected Cartoons) * Roz Kirby (Worlds’ Finest Comics, Adventure Comics) * Rufiangel (Serpamia Flare) * Ruji Chapnik (Don Depresso) * Rumiko Takahashi (Urusei Yatsura, Maison Ikkoku, Ranma ½) * Rūta Briede‏‎ (1 link) * Ruth Arcaro (DC Romance) * Ruth Atkinson (Miss America, Fiction House artist) * Ruth Keattch‏‎ (1 link) * Ruth Leslie (Superworld) * Ruth Moore (Betty & Veronica) * Ruth Plumly Thompson‏‎ (2 links) * Ruth Redmond (Ponder) * Ruth Roche (Phantom Lady) * Ruth Ruhman (Big John and Sparkie) * Rutile‏‎ (1 link) * Rutu Modan (The Property, Exit Wounds) * Ryo Ikuemi (Kiyoku Yawaku) * Ryoko Yamagishi (Hi Izuru Tokoro no Tenshi, Terpsichora) * Ryu Mizunagi (Witchcraft Works) S * S.J. Hurst‏‎ (1 link) * Sabela Arias Castro (Historias de Icia e Avoa) * Sabīne Moore‏‎ (1 link) * Sabrina Alberghetti (Darkwing Duck, Pixar’s Cars, Casper) * Sabrina Jones‏‎ (5 links) * Sadie Costa‏‎ (1 link) * Saelee Oh‏‎ (1 link) * Saja Davis (The Jungle) * Saki Hiratawi (Please Save My Earth) * Sakura Asagi (Saint Beast, Shonen Onmyoji) * Sally "Bloodbath" Madden (Nothing Lasts Forever, Fluke) * Sally Hurst (2000AD) * Sally Jane Thompson (From!, Atomic Sheep, Womanthology: Space) * Samanta Floor (Click, webcomics) * Samantha Berger (The Dungeon Diary, War in the Neighborhood, Get Real Comics) * Samantha Newark‏‎ (2 links) * Samm Barnes (Dr. Strange, The Spectacular Spider-Man) * Sana Amanat (co-creator, Ms. Marvel/Kamala Khan) * Sana Takeda (Ms. Marvel, Heroes For Hire) * Sanami Matoh (Fake, By The Sword) * Sandra Bell-Lundy (Between Friends) * Sandra Chang‏‎ (1 link) * Sandra Hope (World of Warcraft) * Sandra Molina Juan (colorist – Dynamite Comics, Amigo Comics) * Sandra Rós Björnsdóttir‏‎ (1 link) * Sandrine Martin‏‎ (1 link) * Sandrine Revel‏‎ (2 links) * Sandy King Carpenter (John Carpenter’s Asylum, Womanthology: Space) * Sandy Woolf (St. John) * Saori Oguri (Is He Turning Japanese?) * Sara Beeves (The Girly Comic: Mockaroni and Cheese) * Sara Dunkerton (Bayou Arcana) * Sara Goetter (Boozie, Wicked Queens) * Sara Granér‏‎ (2 links) * Sara Hansson‏‎ (2 links) * Sara Pichelli (Guardians of the Galaxy, Ultimate Spider-Man) * Sara Richard (Jem and The Holograms, Kitty & Dino, My Little Pony) * Sara Ryan (Me and Edith Head) * Sara Turner (Collection of Emily Van Wart, I Dare You) * Sara Varon (Sweaterweather) * Sara Vivanco‏‎ (1 link) * Sara Woolley (Los Pirineos) * Sarah Becan (Cartozia Tales, Shuteye) * Sarah Becker‏‎ (1 link) * Sarah Byam (Black Canary) * Sarah Dyer (Action Girl/Action Girl Comics) * Sarah Glidden (How To Understand Israel In 60 Days Or Less) * Sarah Horrocks (Adventure Time, Prophet, Hecate Snake Diaries) * Sarah Leavitt (Tangles) * Sarah Lightman (In Memoriam) * Sarah McIntyre (Morris The Mankiest Monster, Airship, Vern and Lettuce) * Sarah Neila Elkins (1 Night On Earth, Womanthology) * Sarah Obomsawin (Ever Night) * Sarah Oleksyk (Ivy) * Sarah Stewart Taylor (Amelia Earhart: This Broad Ocean) * Sarah Stone (Transformers: Windblade) * Sarah Thornton (Lumpophilia) * Sarah Vaughn (Alex + Ada) * Sarah Winifred Searle (Colonial Comics I, Under the Apple Tree, Smut Peddler) * Sas Christian (Painkiller Jane: The 22 Brides) * Satomi Ikezawa (Guru Guru Pon-chan, Othello) * Satsuki Igarashi (Clamp, Chobits, Tsubasa) * Savannah Horrocks (Faerie Ring) * Sei Nanao (Clamp, Shoten 6) * Seimu Yosjikaza (Kingyo’s Used Books) * Selby Kelly‏‎ (1 link) * Selena Ulrich (C. Ulture Shocked) * Selina Biggs (The Jelly Empire) * Selina Lock (The Girly Comic) * Sepideh Anjomrooz‏‎ (2 links) * Séraphine Claeys‏‎ (1 link) * Serena Summerfield (New Comics, Stratosphere Special) * Serena Valentino (Gloom Cookie) * Setona Mizushiro (X-Day, After School Nightmare) * Shaenon K. Garrity (Narbonic, Smithson, The Big Feminist But, Supernatural Law) * Shannon Berry‏‎ (1 link) * Shannon Chenoweth (The Line) * Shannon Hale (Rapunzel’s Revenge, Calamity Jack) * Shannon Horgan‏‎ (1 link) * Shannon O’Leary (Big Feminist BUT, Pet Noir) * Shannon Watters (Lumberjames) * Shannon Wright (comics at Blackrose) * Sharean Morishita (Love! Love! Fighting!, Bottled Prince) * Shari Chankhamma (The Sister’s Luck, The Clarence Principle, Pavlov’s Dream) * Sharifah Marsden‏‎ (1 link) * Sharlene Kindt (colorist – Mind MGMT, Dark Horse Presents) * Sharon Banks‏‎ (2 links) * Sharon Grell (The Warlord – under husband Mike Grell’s name) * Shary Boyle‏‎ (1 link) * Shary Flenniken (Trots and Bonnie) * Shauna J. Grant (Raindrops, Thief In The Night, Lost) * Shawn Kerri (Commies from Mars, Cocaine Comix) * Shawna Mills‏‎ (2 links) * Shawnee and Shawnelle Gibbs (Fashion Forward) * Shayna Marchese (Voids) * Shazleen Khan‏‎ (1 link) * Shelby Sampson‏‎ (14 links) * Shelli Paroline (Adventure Time) * Shelly Bond‏‎ (6 links) * Shelly Lefferman‏‎ (1 link) * Shelly Perlman‏‎ (1 link) * Sheree Bradford-Lea (Life Outside The Box, Captain Weather) * Sherri Grasmuck (Get Real Comics) * Sherri Rose‏‎ (2 links) * Shing Yin Khor (Marie and Jeanne, comics at: The Toast, Bitch) * Shinlin Huang (Carciphona) * Shinobu Ohtaka (Sumomomo Momomo, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) * Shinya Omi (Clamp, RG Veda) * Shirley Guiss‏‎ (1 link) * Sho Murase (Me2, Nancy Drew) * Shoko Konami (Conami, Shinobi Life) * Shu Okimoto (The Drops of God) * Shungicu Uchida (Minami-kun no Koibito) * Sian Thomas‏‎ (2 links) * Sibylline Desmazieres (First Time) * Signe Wilkinson (Family Tree, editorial cartoonist – Philadelphia Daily News) * Silvia Odhner (Hanklerfish Comic) * Silvia Ziche (Topolino, Witch, PKNA) * Simona Martore‏‎ (2 links) * Simone Lia (Fluff, Monkey and Spoon) * Sinead Lynch (Rose by any other Name) * Siya Oum (Spider-Woman) * Sloane Leong (The Softest Shadow, Alpha Princess Garou Shoujo, Clutch) * Sofia Olsson‏‎ (1 link) * Sonia Harris (Sex, The Bounce) * Sonia Im‏‎ (1 link) * Sonia Leong (Romeo and Juliet, Love Stuffing) * Sonia Oback (colorist – Witchblade, City of Heroes, X-23) * Sonja Åkesson‏‎ (1 link) * Sophia Foster-Dimino (Womanthology: Space) * Sophia Wiedeman (The Deformitory) * Sophie Bedard (Glorieux Printemps, Fatigue) * Sophie Campbell (Wet Moon, Shadoweyes, Glory, TMNT, Jem and The Holograms) * Sophie Cossette (Mendacity) * Sophie Crumb (Belly Button) * Sophie Friedman (Funland Comics, Peeps) * Sophie Goldstein (The Oven, House of Women, Darwin Carmichael Is Going to Hell) * Sophie Yanow (War of Streets and Houses) * Soshi Hishika (Clamp, RG Veda) * Soya‏‎ (2 links) * Spitfire (Sandbox Drama) * Stacey Lee (Silk) * Stacie Ponder (Womanthology: Space, Womanthology: Heroic, inker – Star Trek: The Next Generation, BloodRayne) * Star St. Germain (Strange Tales, Womanthology, Girl Comics) * Starline Hodge (Candi) * Staticgirl (Empires, The Aftermath) * Stephanie Buscema (Web of Spiderman, Girl Comics) * Stephanie Freese (The Dada Detective, webcomic Chocolypse Now) * Stephanie Gladden (Powerpuff Girls) * Stephanie Hans (Angela: Asgard’s Assassin) * Stephanie Lesniak (Blazin’ Brnady) * Stephanie McMillan (Minimum Security, Resistance to Ecocide, As the World Burns, editorial cartoonist – Los Angeles Tmes, Daily Beast) * Stephanie Piro (My Cat Loves Me Naked, The Night Tom Never Called, Moby Dick II: My Side, Six Chix) * Stephanie Sanderson-Heike (Garganta’s Thrilling Science, Cat-Man Retro Comics) * Stephanie Vozzo (colorist – Archie Comics, DC Comics, Sonic The Hedgehog, Sabrina The Teenage Witch, Cheryl Blossom) * Stephanie Yue (Hamster and Cheese, Mousenet) * Stevie Wilson (You’re Doing It Wrong, Black Forest) * Stina Johnson‏‎ (1 link) * Sue Coe (X, Meat: Animals and Industry, Dead Meat, How to Commit Suicide in South Africa) * Sue Flaxman (Marvel Comics Presents) * Sue Wicks‏‎ (2 links) * Sumika Yamamoto (Ace o Narae!) * Summer Hemingray‏‎ (1 link) * Summer McClinton (Thread) * Sumomo Yumeka (My Girl, Voices of a Distant Star, The Day I Became a Butterfly) * Sungyoon Choi (American Widow) * Susan Berkley (Katy Keene) * Susan Catherine (Mammoth Book of Cult Comics) * Susan Champeny (The Girly Comic: Mockaroni and Cheese) * Susan Daigle-Leach (Donald Duck, Uncle Scrooge) * Susan Ferguson (Underbelly, Action Girl Comics) * Susan Kim (Brain Camp) * Susan S. (Fantastique*Magick) * Susannah Smith‏‎ (1 link) * Susanne Fredelius‏‎ (2 links) * Susanne Shaver‏‎ (2 links) * Susie Cagle (editorial cartoonist – The Awl, GOOD, The American Prospect) * Susie MacNelly (Shoe) * Suzanne Baumann (Sucker Street, Damned Bunnies, Fridge Magnet Concoctions) * Suzanne Perkins‏‎ (1 link) * Suzanne Seaborne (Oswald The Rabbit, Krazy Kat) * Suzue Miuchi (Glass Mask) * Suzy Becker‏‎ (3 links) * Suzy Varty (Heroine, Raw) * Svetlana Chmakova (Dramacon, Nightschool) * Sybilline Sicaud (Sous L’entonnoir) * Sydney Padua (Lovelace and Babbage) * Sylv Taylor (A Voice In The Dark) * Sylvester‏‎ (2 links) * Sylvia Douye (Marie-Lune, Lepee de cristal) * Sylvie Fontaine (Comix 2000, Cubik) * Sylvie Rancourt (Melody) * Sylwia Restecka‏‎ (2 links) T * T.P. Louise (Lore, Beautiful War) * Tabitha Whissemore (District Comics) * Tachibana Higuchi (Portrait of M and N, Gakuen Alice) * Taeko Watanabe (Hajime-chan ga Ichiban!, Kaze Hikaru) * Takako Shimura (Aoi Hana, Wandering Son) * Taki Soma (Bitch Planet, Red Sonja, The Victories, Takio) * Tamara Berger (Mendacity) * Tamayo Akiyama (Clamp, Kyokuto Shonen, Komaranu mae no kami da nomi) * Tammy Stellanova (Wild Oceans) * Tammy Taylor‏‎ (1 link) * Tamora Pierce (White Tiger) * Tamra Bonvillain (colorist – Blackout, Beastiary, Fantastic Four, Sleepy Hollow) * Tamsyn O’Flynn (Lois Lane) * Tana Ford (Duck, That Time I Turned 30 in Greece, Strange Space Stories) * Taneka Stotts (Gran Grimoire, Full Circle) * Tania Del Rio (Sabrina The Teenage Witch) * Tania Willard‏‎ (1 link) * Tanja Wooten‏‎ (3 links) * Tanya Bjork (Havenhurst) * Tanya Horie (colorist – Adventures of Superman) * Tanya McKinnon‏‎ (1 link) * Tanya Meditzky (Milk Kitten, The Man Who Clapped) * Tanya Roberts (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Tara Alexander (Colonial Comics I, Once Upon a Time Machine) * Tara Butters (Halycon) * Tara McPherson (Thessaly, Lucifer, The Witching) * Tara O’Connor (Puddles, Princeless, Roots) * Tara Tallan (Glaxion, Blip) * Tarpé Mills (Miss Fury, The Cat Man, Daredevil Barry Finn) * Tasha Lowe-Newsome‏‎ (Errant) * Tatiana Gill (Living in The Now, Pictures of You, Blackoutings, D.I.Y.: Victorian Style) * Tatjana Wood (colorist – Animal Man, Swamp Thing) * Tavisha Wolfgarth-Simons (ShutterBox, Super Information Hijinks: Reality Check) * Tea Green (Lovemagic) * Temari Matsumoto (Kyo Kara Maoh!, Just My Luck) * Tempest Lavalle (The Girl Next Door, Dragon Fyre) * Teresa Burritt (Frog Applause) * Teresa Camara Pestana‏‎ (1 link) * Teresa Radice (Topolino, Witch, X-Mickey) * Terhi Ekebom‏‎ (2 links) * Teri S. Wood (Wandering Star) * Terra Keck‏‎ (1 link) * Terrana Cliff (Nwain) * Terre Richards‏‎ (4 links) * Terri Hale (Data Chasers, Luna Star) * Terri Libenson (The Pajama Diaries) * Terri Nelson (Trixie Comix) * Terrie Smith (Chester Ringtail) * Terry Balawejder‏‎ (1 link) * Terry Boyce‏‎ (2 links) * Terry Harned‏‎ (1 link) * Terry Richards‏‎ (9 links) * Terry Szenics (Archie, Marvel) * Tess Fowler (Rat Queens, Charmed, Heavy Metal, Grimm Fairy Tales) * Tessa Brunton (Passage, Second Banana) * Thelma Peters (writer – Treasure Chest) * Theresa Henry Smith‏‎ (2 links) * Theresa McCracken‏‎ (3 links) * Tiff Ross (Alien Dice) * Tiffany Ford (work at toffanyportfolio.blogspot) * Tiffany Session‏‎ (1 link) * Tikva Wolf (Kimchi Cuddles) * Tini Howard (Magdalena: Seventh Sacrament) * Tintin Pantoja (Who is AC) * Tita Larasati‏‎ (2 links) * Titane Laurent (God’s Stuff) * Toko Minami (ReRe Hello) * Tomoko Ninomiya (Nodame Catabile) * Tomoko Taniguchi (Aquarium, Call Me Princess) * Toni Blum (Writer, Eisner and Iger Studio) * Toriko Chiya (Clover, Tokyo Alice) * Toru Fujieda (Dragon Girl) * Toshie Kihara (Mari to Shingo) * Toshiko Nishida‏‎ (2 links) * Tove Jansson (Mumin, Moomin) * Tracy Butler (Lackadaisy) * Tracy White (How I Made It to Eighteen, Traced) * Tressina Bowling (Shinobi: Ninja Princess, Dracullama) * Trina Robbins (Wimmin’s Comix, Wonder Woman, Honey West, Go Girl!) * Trish Mulvihill (colorist – Vertigo) * Tristan Tarwater (Back That Elf Up) * Trudy Clutterbuck‏‎ (1 link) * Trudy Cooper (Olgaf, Platinum Grit) * Tsubaki Nekoi (Clamp, Legal Drug, The One I Love, Wish, Suki, xxxHolic) * Tula Lotay (Supreme: Blue Rose, Thought Bubble) * Tyra White Meadows (Serial Box) U * Ulli Lust (Today Is the Last Day of the Rest of Your Life) * Ume Aoki (Hidamari Sketch) * Ursula Murray Husted (The Lions of Velletta, Making Rain) * Ursula O’Steen (Wrong, Girltalk) * Ursula Roma‏‎ (3 links) * Ursula Vernon (Digger) V * Val Hochberg (Mystery Babylon) * Valerie Constantino‏‎ (2 links) * Valerie D'Orazio (Emma Frost) * Valerie Dal Chele‏‎ (1 link) * Valerie Finnigan (Untold Stories from Iraq and Afghanistan, Worst Case Scenario: Outbreak, Korean War Vol. 2) * Violet Barclay (Timely/Atlas Comics Inker) * Valia Kapadai‏‎ (3 links) * Vanesa Littlecrow (Nine Lives of Catnose) * Vanesa Del Rey (Hit, Black Widow) * Vanessa Davis (Make Me A Woman) * Vanessa Satone (Wasted Minds) * Vanessa Stefaniuk‏‎ (1 link) * Vanyda Savatier (The Building Opposite, Korea as Viewed by 12 Creators) * Vee Quintal Pearson‏‎ (1 link) * Vera Brosgol (Anya’s Ghost) * Veronica Gandini (colorist – Fearless Defenders) * Veronica Graham (Scaffold) * Véronique Grisseaux‏‎ (2 links) * Vesta Condon (writer – Treasure Chest) * Vicki Nerino (C.R.U.D., Ted Bear) * Vicky Hsu‏‎ (1 link) * Vicky Leta‏‎ (1 link) * Vicky Stonebridge (Slaughterman’s Creed, Wild West Wendy) * Victoria Pal (Painkiller Jane: The 22 Brides) * Victoria Pittman (Melancholia) * Victoria Roberts‏‎ (2 links) * Virginia DeJohn Anderson (Colonial Comics I) * Virginia Drury (Archie) * Virginia Hubbell (Charles Biro’s ghost writer, Crime Does Not Pay) * Virginia Huget‏‎ (2 links) * Virginia Krausmann‏‎ (2 links) * Virginia Paine‏‎ (1 link) * Viv Quillin‏‎ (7 links) * Vivian Lipman Berg (Archie, Classics Illustrated) W * Wataru Yoshizumi (Handsome na Kanojo, Marmalade Boy, Ultra Maniac) * Wendi Strang-Frost (Plastic Farm, colorist – District Comics) * Wendy Eastwood‏‎ (4 links) * Wendy Fiore (colorist – Whisper, First Adventures) * Wendy Linkous (Galaxion) * Wendy Pini (Elfquest) * Weshoyot Alvitre (Little Nemo: Dream Another Dream, Once Upon A Time Machine) * Whit Taylor (Saturn Return) * Willie Hewes (Amaranth, founder – ITCH Publishing) * Willow Dawson (Small, 100 Mile House, The Big Green Book of The Big Blue Sea) * Willy Mendes‏‎ XYZ * Xia Da (Zi Bu Yu, Gesula Bu Shuo Hua) * Xiao Bai (Si loin et si proche) * Yali Lin (The Scarlet Letter, Romeo & Juliet, 6 The Fishy Fountain) * Yana Toboso (Black Butler) * Yasmin Liang (Steed and Mrs. Peel, Shattered: The Asian American Anthology) * Yasmine Putri (Secret Wars) * Yasuko Aoike (From Eroica with Love) * Yayoi Ogawa (Tramps Like Us) * Yei Zamor (colorist – The Interactives, Hero: 9 – 5) * Yellow Tanabe (Kekkaishi) * Yishan Li (Convergence: Blue Beetle) * Yllya (Marie-Lune) * Yoko Kamio (Boys Over Flowers, Cat Street) * Yosh‏‎ (2 links) * Yoshiko Nishitani (Mary Lou) * Yu Asagiri (Golden Cain, Midnight Panther) * Yu Yabuchi (Mizuiro Jidai) * Yukari Ichijo (Yukan Club, Pride) * Yuki Ameniya (07-Ghost) * Yuki Azuma (Schoolmate) * Yuki Kure (Kin’iro Corda) * Yuki Midorikawa (Natsume’s Book of Friends) * Yuki Narushima (Planet Ladder) * Yuki Suetsugu (Chihayafuru) * Yuki Urushibara (Mushishi) * Yukino Ichihara (07-Ghost) * Yuko Ota (Adventure Time: Candy Capers, Marceline And The Scream Queens, Lucky Penny, Johnny Wander) * Yuko Shimizu (The Unwritten, The Sandman: The Dream Hunters, Barbed Wire Baseball) * Yumi Hotta (Hikaru no Go) * Yumi Sakugawa (I Think I Am In Friend-Love With You, Never Forgets) * Yumi Tamura (Basara, Chicago, 7 Seeds) * Yumi Unita (Bunny Drop) * Yumiko Igarashi (Candy Candy, Georgie!) * Yumiko Kawahara (Kotchi muite Marie!!) * Yumiko Oshima (The Star of Cottonland) * Yuna Kagesaki (Chibi Vampire) * Yune Koga (Earthian, Loveless) * Yuri Kore (Alison’s Room, The Boy Who Runs From The Sun) * Yuriko Nishiyama (Dragon Voice, Harlem Beat/Rebound) * Yuu Watase (Fushigi Yugi, Ceres, Celestial Legend, Absolute Boyfriend) * Yuzi Mizutani (Magical X Miracle) * Yuzuru Inoue‏‎ (1 link) * Yvonne Hutton (Roy of the Rovers) * Yvonne Kuschel‏‎ (1 link) * Yvonne Mojica (Bathroom Girls) * Zeina Abirached (A Game for Swallows, I Remember Beirut) * Zina Saunders‏‎ (1 link) * Zoe Newman (Ziff-Davis) * Zoe Stead (Earthbound, The WAVAM Project) * Zolastraya (Zolastraya and the Bard) * Zviane (Les deuxiemes, Mauve Ciel, Apnee) Category:Blog posts